Fifty Shades More
by Kaybee0713
Summary: Just my idea of different scenes from both Christian and Ana's POV as they start a family. Set post-50 Shades Freed, before/during/after epilogue. Please Review! Rated T for safety and for some of the birth scenes. *DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN THE 50 SHADES TRILOGY OR THE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF E.L. JAMES*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Christian's POV

_He was kissing her like he'd never kissed her before. And she was kissing him back. It was intense, carnal, passionate, yet tender at the same time. His hands traveled up her glorious body, over her perfectly shaped hips, her smooth tummy, reaching up higher to cup her breasts as his thumbs teased her nipples. She threw her head back in ecstasy. _

"_Oh, Christian," she mumbled almost incoherently. He continued to stroke her breast as his other hand reached lower to the apex of her thighs._

"_Christian." More urgent now. Desperate. He continued stroking her, kissing her with reckless abandon._

"_Christian!" She yelled, unable to control herself anymore. Fuck, he was getting hard._

"CHRISTIAN!"

I opened my eyes as I bolted upright, awakened from my wonderful dream. Beside me, Ana was sitting up with her knees bent, resting her weight on her arms straightened out behind her. She was breathing heavily as she stared at me with a panic on her face.

"Ana, baby, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching out to smooth her hair away from her eyes. God, she was so beautiful, even with her sleepy eyes and beadhead. I let my hand drift down her cheek lazily as I gaze at her.

"Christian, I think my water just broke." Her voice quavered a little.

I froze.

"Babe, I think its time," Ana said quietly, her voice a little more confident now.

"Are you sure?" I whisper, my gaze locked on hers. She nodded.

"Time to go meet Blip!" She whispered excitedly. Suddenly, she squeezed her eyes shut as her back arched and she grunted in pain.

Shit, I didn't want her to be in pain. I'm not ready for this! Blip wasn't due for another week yet! I should have been prepared. I thought we had more time. I hate that I don't have control over this. I just rake my fingers nervously through my hair as Ana clenches my other hand like her life depends on it.

"Honey," she said between puffs. "Now."

Suddenly, I spring into action. I grab my blackberry off the nightstand and hit the speedial.

"Taylor," I say. "Please wake Luke and Gail. Ana is in labor. We need to get to the hospital right away. Please get the car ready, and have Gail come up here to help Ana and get her things ready."

"On it, Sir," Taylor says as if he hasn't just been woken at 3 AM.

I rush back over to Ana, who's still huffing and puffing with her eyes squeezed shut. "Okay baby," I say gently, trying to stay as calm as possible, like we talked about, "Taylor and Luke are getting the car ready to go. Mrs. Jones will be right up to pack a bag for you. Let me help you change into some sweats, please?" I squeeze her hand lightly. She opens her eyes for a millisecond and nods at me, whimpering in pain. I feel a pain go through my chest. Shit. I wish I could do something to stop this. But I quickly go to the closet and pull out a fresh pair of panties, some yoga pants, a sports bra and a soft gray tshirt for Ana to put on. As I'm pulling her shirt over her head, Gail knocks on the door. "Come in!" I shout, a little too loudly. Gail quietly steps inside the room with two duffel bags slung over her shoulder. They look full.

"Gail, what do you have in the bags?" I demand.

She smiles at me. "I've had these packed for weeks, Mr. Grey. Just in case." She winks at me.

Despite myself, I smile at her, a deep sense of gratitude washing over me. It's a strange feeling. "Thank you, Gail." She nods. "Will you follow us out to the car please?"

"Of course Mr. Grey," she replies. I nod at her and turn to Ana, who is still sitting on the bed, but her feet are hanging over the edge, almost touching the floor. I kneel down to eye level with her. "Alright baby," I say. "This is it. Are you ready?" She glances up at me, and I can see all the fear and excitement in her eyes.

"Yes," she breathes back and holds her arms out so I can lift her off the bed. I cradle her in my arms and practically fly down the stairs and into the elevator, followed closely by Gail.

When we reach the ground level, Taylor has the car parked right outside the door waiting for us. I lay Ana down carefully in the backseat with a pillow behind her head, making sure she's comfortable. I turn to Gail, taking the bags from her and thanking her profusely. I think she has tears in her eyes, though its hard to tell in the dark. I'm not at that point yet. I'm so worried for Ana. She's in so much pain. I wince as I hear another small cry come from the car. Sawyer takes the bags from me and puts them into the trunk. I get into the back next to Ana with her feet in my lap as Sawyer climbs into the front passenger seat. As soon as his door is shut, Taylor switches gears and we zip off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ana's POV

Pain.

So much pain.

My whole body feels strange. Like my insides are floating and everything shifting around, bumping into each other like objects in a spaceship. I'm vaguely aware of Christian rubbing my feet. He's so nervous, I can tell. I am too. I AM the one who has to give birth, after all. But I know my control-freak Fifty is losing his mind because he doesn't have any control over this. Nope, Blip's got all the power here. I giggle. Blip is just like his or her daddy in this way.

"Something funny, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks softly. I open my eyes to see him glancing sideways at me warily.

"Yes," I breathe. I can't manage more than I whisper at this point. "I was thinking that Blip does take after you. He or she's the one in control right now." I manage a small grin.

He smiles back faintly, although his eyes are still filled with fear. "Yes, it would appear so, baby. How are you feeling?"

"A little better," I reply, knowing this will please him. And its true. The contractions have died down some a little since we left the house. Still, I feel that strange sense of detachment in my belly, which makes me feel a bit uneasy, but i shrug it off. My body is preparing me to push out a baby. It's going to feel a bit weird.

I glance out the window to see the hospital looming over us. We pull up and I see Sawyer dash inside. I am so fond of him. He feels like a brother to me, and I'm glad he has been promoted to my full-time personal guard. I see him exit the hospital with a wheelchair as he gets closer to the car. Christian gently lifts me out and sets me down in the chair. Luke, with the bags, follows Christian and I into the hospital as Taylor goes to park the car (no doubt in some reserved spot). Before I know it, a nurse has replaced Christian's hands on my chair and they are wheeling me down a corridor at amazing speed. I frantically turn to see Christian stopped by a worker at the reception desk. He argues with the woman for a moment and he looks frustrated. "Christian?" I call.

"I'll be right there baby. Just need to sign some forms." He looks up at me with a smile that doesn't touch his eyes. Oh, my Fifty. He doesn't like being told what to do, and he doesn't like to see me in pain. My poor man. This must be so taxing for him. I just nod and let the nurse wheel me into a room at the end of the hall. I'm surprised at it's size. Its not grand, its not large, it just looks like an average hospital room. Moments later, Christian appears in the doorway, frowning.

"What?" He looks around, confused. "I thought I had reserved a suite for my wife to stay in," he looks angrily at the nurse who is adjusting my bed for me so I can finally lay down.

The nurse, whose nametag says Lauren, smiles at him sympathetically and nods. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, you had. But you have it reserved for next week, and there is still a couple there for the night. This is all very last minute, and I know it must be confusing for you. They will be gone tomorrow and then you and Mrs. Grey will be more than welcome to move to that room. The birth will be just as fine in here as it would in the suite, not to worry." Well damn. Nurse Lauren knows who she's dealing with, apparently. Fifty just nods once, quickly, and moves to stand beside me as I am helped into the bed. _Ahhh. That feels better_. I smile.

"Feel better, Mrs. Grey?" Christian whispers softly in my ear.

"Mmm yes Mr. Grey. Much more comfortable." Nurse Lauren is hooking me up to the monitors, and I wince a little as she puts the IV in my arm. I steal a glance at Christian.. He's still got that worried expression on his face. I roll my eyes. "Christian, calm down. I'm not going to give birth this instant. I feel much better now that I'm laying down." I smile reassuringly at him. He studies my face seriously for a moment, then brightens when he sees how calm I am.

"Alright Mrs. Grey. If you're sure. But please tell me if something bothers you." He kisses my knuckles and folds my hand into both of his. "I don't want either of my babies to be uncomfortable." He lightly kisses my belly, then my forehead. _Oh, my sweet Fifty_. My inner goddess swoons and I smile at my husband.

"Not to worry, Mr. Grey," I say coyly. "We're both fi-"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

_What the hell?_  
Nurse Lauren rushes over and looks at the screen. Her face goes pale.

Christians face also goes pale as he watches Nurse Lauren.

"What's going on?" He demands.

"The baby. It's losing oxygen. We're going to have to do an emergency C-section."

_What?! NO! BIip!_

"Oh no-" I start to say. My sentence cuts off as a sharp pain shoots through my abdomen. "Ahhhh!" I scream. More pain than I felt before. More pain than I've ever felt in my life.

So much pain.

"ANA!" Christian roars as the room turns fuzzy. There is only pain. No Christian. No monitors. No nurse. No Blip. Just pain. Muffled noises. More pain. Hazy images. I can only make out one thing clearly. My eyes lock on Christian's grey, panic-filled ones as the room turns black. "ANA!" he shouts again, but to me it sounds like he's miles away.

Pain.

Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! This is one of my first fanfics so I'm still learning! But I love this series and I love to write! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Don't forget to REVIEW! There's going to be some more drama coming up!**

If you are a fan of the show The Office, I am also working on a post-series fanfic for that as well. Check it out!

**Here it is. This is the same setting as the last chapter, but from Christian's POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Christian's POV

_Ana._

I had been so worried about her. But she's tough. I keep having to remind myself of that.  
After she was in bed, I could see her face relax. She looked comfortable. Happy. Her hand rested on her abdomen, and I gazed at her baby bump, where our little Blip was getting ready and would soon make an appearance. She smiled at me. God, she is was so beautiful.

_Ana..._

One minute, she was perfectly fine. Warm, bubbly, smiling, perfect and lovely, as she always is. We were here. We made it. We were going to have a _baby._

What is the term that people refer to this as? Cloud nine? Surely this couldn't be my life! I didn't deserve this.

_Ana..._

Ana is a goddess. My angel. She is the light in a world of darkness. And she is having my child! For months, I had worried about being a father. What kind of father could I possibly be?! She had reassured me. She knows we're not going to be perfect. We'll learn. I know we will. I learned to love Ana, right? How could I not love this little person that she gave me, who is half of my beautiful wife?

...And half me. Which is the only thing I'm still worried about.

I had finally started to relax a little. Ana was fine. The doctors were going to take care of her. I took her hand in mine and kissed her belly, then her forehead. I saw her eyes get misty and she smiles at me again.

_Oh, Ana._

How I love her so.

"Not to worry, Mr. Grey," she had said. "We're both fi-"  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

_Fuck. Ana._

Ana glances at me in fear. I see her out of the corner of my eye. But my gaze is focused on Nurse Lauren, who rushes over to study Ana's charts. I feel my heart plummet to the floor as her face goes pale.  
"What! What's going on?" I growl.  
Nurse Lauren faces me and takes a deep breath. "The baby. It's losing oxygen…" she trails off. "We're going to have to do an emergency C-section."

My insides turn cold.  
"Oh no-" I hear Ana say before she lets out a bloodcurdling scream. I whip my head around as she wrenches her hand out of mine to clutch her protruding stomach. She screams again, convulses, and her eyes lose focus.

_NO. ANA._

"ANA!" I shout, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards me. I am inches from her face but her eyes are rolling around in her head, seeing nothing. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I hear nothing, see nothing but Ana and her pale, pale face. I do not see the doctors running into the room. I don't hear the beeping monitors, the shouts of the nurses, or even Ana's screams.

_Ana…_

I hear her giggle as I tickle her when we're laying in bed on a Sunday morning. I see her smile over her cup of tea as we eat breakfast. Feel her arms around me, her glorious skin on mine as we shower.

_Ana..._

I hear her ragged breaths, he moans of pleasure as I make love to her in the late evening in our bedroom. See her in the library curled up in her chair, nose buried in a book, pencil stuck behind her ear, not even noticing me spying on her. I hear her whispered "I love you" as she lays curled in my arms at night, moments from peaceful sleep.

_Ana..._

I see her in the meadow at the big house, twirling in the sunlight, the beams dancing off her chestnut hair with her eyes closed in happiness, the sunset behind her and her laughter ringing in my ears. She continues to spin with a goofy grin on her face, her eyes still squeezed shut as she dances through the meadow. I just want to see her beautiful eyes…

I'm brought back to reality as her blue orbs focus and her gaze settles on mine. For one shining moment, I think that everything will be okay. She's come back to me. I loosen my grip on her ever so slightly.

_Ana._

Her eyes begin to close.

"ANA!" I roar again, but she doesn't hear me. I'm vaguely aware of doctors hands removing mine from her as she is whisked away down the hall. I should follow her. I can't. I'm paralyzed. A muffled sob escapes my lips as she disappears from my sight.

_Ana._

I no longer see her. I no longer hear her. She's floating away on a ship bound for darkness, and I'm standing helpless on the shore, reaching, calling, crashing down, lost in my own world of grey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! Thanks to all the new follow/favorites! I didn't know this story would take off so fast. So glad you guys like it! Please keep reviewing, I love hearing feedback!**

**Here's Chapter 4! I tried doing something different with this chapter and kept switching back and forth between POV's, hope that's not confusing. Here we go!**

Chapter 4

Ana's POV

The blackness consumes me.  
Christian's anguished sobs still ring in my ears.  
"_ANA!"_

It cuts into my heart like a knife.

The darkness is overwhelming, suffocating, never-ending. Like I am being dragged down into a well. No light. No sound. Just pain.

Just black.  
I don't even know where I am. I can't remember why there is so much pain. I sort through the layers of fog in my head, trying to place the memory. I can recall...something. It's very vague. Floating...warmth...pain...cold...ah! It slips away from me. _NO!_ I panic. Why can't I remember what is going on? What is happening? How-

_Oh._

A small twinge in my belly reminds me. _Blip._

Of course. Blip. I try to reach my hand up to my abdomen, but realize I can't even feel it. I feel nothing but Blip moving inside me. _It will be okay,_ I try to say. I know Christian is probably freaking out. I wish I could give him some sign to let him know that I'm still here. Blip's still here. We're still here. We'll make it through this. But I am frozen.  
The endless dark rages on.

Christian's POV

I am running.  
At the end of the corridor is Ana. They are wheeling her away from me and I can't keep up.

Why are they taking her away? Don't they know that I need her? God, I need her like I need air to breathe. I feel the tears on my cheeks but I don't care. Don't take her from me! I am angry now.

She is slipping away from me, I can feel it. I can see it.

If only I could run faster.

Why won't they slow down? I will fix everything. I always do. Let me handle this.

Don't leave me, Ana. I love you. I love Blip. Please.

I am running.

When I round the corner, there she is. Lying so cold and she won't wake up.

_Mommy, wake up!_

Why won't she wake up?

_Mommy._

Ana. Wake up.

_I curl up next to Mommy on the cold ground and wait for her to wake up._

Ana. I take her hand in mine and kiss her eyelids. Ana. Oh I love you baby. Please don't leave me.

_I am crying now. They are taking her away from me._

Come back!

_She is gone. I couldn't save her. _

I will save her.

Ana's POV

Sometime later, minutes, hours, days, weeks; I can't be sure. But something changes.

Black becomes grey.

The pain starts to fade.

I twitch my finger.

I flex my foot.

Less pain now.  
All around me I feel grey. No more pain. No more black.

Grey.

Arch my back.

Turn my head.

_No more pain._  
Deep breath now.  
My eyes fly open.  
_Grey._

Christian's POV

"Christian."

My insides turn to Jello when I hear her say my name. Oh, thank fuck. My Ana. She's awake.

"Ana, baby, its okay, its okay. I'm here." I push her hair off her forehead. I am aware that I am sobbing again. I bury my face in her neck.

"Shhh, its okay Fifty. I'm here. Blip's here. Its gonna be alright." She is stroking the back of my head and kissing my temple. _Oh, that feels so good._ I am not a religious man, but I say a silent prayer for this glorious woman's return to me, and for my unborn child's safety. I pull away and press my forehead against Ana's.

"You had me worried, Mrs. Grey," I whisper softly and kiss the tip of her nose. I am rewarded with a small giggle. God I love that sound.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry. I'm worried too. Let's go get Blip out." She smiles serenely at me.

I nod. "They're getting you ready for surgery. Blip will be here in less than an hour."

"Are you sure I can't push him out myself?" Ana whimpers. "I don't want to have a C-section."

I sigh. "I know, baby but you have to. They got Blip stabilized while you were unconscious, but it's still not safe for you to push him out. We've been at the hospital for almost...15 hours?" Holy shit. I didn't realize it had been that long. I guess Ana had been unconscious for longer than I thought. Thank God they got Blip repositioned so he or she can breathe again. But it is still a dangerous situation. I am NOT taking any more risks with the two most important people in my life.

"But…" Ana trails off tearfully.

"Baby, please, just do what I say," I say exasperatedly.

"No, Christian, we TALKED about this-" Ana is cut off as Dr. Greene enters the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so for this chapter, I'm going to use the parts from Teddy's birth scene in the epilogue of Fifty Shades Freed. I just want to restate that all characters and events belong to E.L. James, including all the lines in this next scene taken from the book. No copyright infringement intended, all that jazz. **

Chapter 5

Ana's POV

"Mrs. Grey, you've been in labor for 15 hours now. We need to do a C-section-the baby is stabilized, but still in distress." Dr. Greene is adamant.

"About fucking time!" Christian growls at her. Dr. Greene ignores him.

"Christian, quiet." I squeeze his hand. My voice is low and weak and everything is still fuzzy-the walls, the machines, the green-gowned people...I just want to go to sleep. But I have something important to do first...Oh yes. "I really wanted to push him out myself."

"Mrs. Grey, please. C-section."

"Please, Ana," Christian pleads.

"Can I sleep then?"  
"Yes, baby, yes." It's almost a sob, and Christian kisses my forehead.

"I want to see lil Blip," I whisper.

"You will."

"...Okay." I say quietly.

"Finally," Dr. Green mutters. She turns to Nurse Lauren. "Lauren, page the anesthesiologist. Dr Miller, prep for C-section. Check her vitals…" Suddenly the room is a flurry of activity. I am being poked and podded by I don't know how many people while Christian stands in the middle of everything, holding my hand but looking helpless. I can't help but smile. _Poor Fifty_. It's plain as day on his face how much he hates being out of control. Dr. Greene is the powerhouse now. She efficiently and calmly barks orders and everyone in the room. Including my husband.

"Mr. Grey, you'll need to change into scrubs."

"What?"

"Now, Mr. Grey."

He squeezes my hand and releases me.

"Christian," I call, panic setting in. Now Nurse Lauren is setting up a screen across my chest. There's so many people in the room. It's so loud...I want to go home. "Christian?" I search the faces in the room for my husband.

"He'll be with you in a moment, Mrs. Grey."

A moment later, he's beside me, in blue scrubs, and I reach for his hand.

"I'm frightened," I whisper.

"No, baby, no. I'm here. Don't be frightened. Not my strong Ana." He kisses my forehead, and I can tell by the tone of his voice that something's wrong.

"What is is?"

"What?"  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Baby, you're just exhausted." His eyes bun with fear.

"Mrs. Grey, the anesthesiologist is here. He's going to adjust your epidural, then we can proceed."

I am so tired. I can feel the numbing liquid spread...spread down. I concentrate on Christian's face. On the furrow between his brows. He's tense. He's worried. _Why is he worried?_

"Can you feel this, Mrs. Grey?" Dr. Greene asks from behind the curtain.

"Feel what?"  
"You can't feel it."

"No."

"Good. Dr. Miller, let's go."

"You're doing well, Ana."

Christian is pale. There is sweat on his brow. He's scared. _Don't be scared, Christian. Don't be scared._

"I love you," I whisper.

"Oh Ana," he sobs. "I love you too, so much."

I feel a strange pulling deep inside. Like nothing I've ever felt before. Christian looks over the screen and blanches, but stares, fascinated.

"What's happening?"

"Suction! Good…"

Suddenly there's a piercing angry cry.

"You have a boy, Mrs. Grey. Check his Apgar."

"Apgar is nine."

_A boy. We have a little boy._ "Can I see him?" I gasp.

Christian disappears from view for a second and reappears a moment later, holding my son, swathed in blue. His face is mink and covered in white mush and blood. My baby. My Blip…

Theodore Raymond Grey.

When I glance at Christian, he has tears in his eyes.

"Here's your son, Mrs. Grey," he whispers, his voice strained and hoarse.

"Our son," I breathe. "He's beautiful."

"He is," Christian says and plants a kiss on our beautiful boy's forehead beneath a shock of dark hair. Theodore Raymond Grey is oblivious. Eyes closed, his earlier crying forgotten, he's asleep. He is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I begin to weep.

"Thank you, Ana," Christian whispers, and there are tears in his eyes too.

**So I know this is pretty much exactly the scene from the epilogue, but I wanted to keep in line with E.L. James' awesome story. The reason I put it in here is because I want to do this same scene from Christian's POV for the next chapter. What do you guys think? I will need to think about it a lot because its a bit hard for me to write from Christian's POV, but I would love to give it a shot. Let me know! Hope you are enjoying the story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your new reviews and the faves/follows. I'm so flattered you all like my story! It means a lot. Sorry about the long wait, I have such a busy week ahead of me since the musical I am in is opening tomorrow. So please forgive me if I don't update as often, I'm usually running all day and then too tired to write when I get home. I WILL keep updating though :) I have a lot of ideas for this story.**

**So by popular demand, here is Teddy's birth from Christian's POV. I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 6

Christian's POV

"Mrs. Grey, you've been in labor for 15 hours now. We need to do a C-section-the baby is stabilized, but still in distress." Dr. Greene urges Ana.

_No shit, lady._

"Its about fucking time!" I mutter. Jesus, 5 more minutes of this shit and I would've done it myself. Fucking idiots.

"Christian, quiet," Ana mutters and squeezes my hand. Her voice seems distant and she gazes haphazardly around the room. She glances shyly at Dr. Greene. "I wanted to push him out myself." _Are you fucking kidding me Ana? Is your health and well being not important to you? I swear to God…_

"Mrs. Grey, please. C-section." _This woman is the only one here with some sense, apparently._

"Please Ana," I beg her. I'm getting really worried now. I feel like I can't breathe and my throat is getting all closed up. I just want her and our baby safe.

"Can I sleep then?" Ana asks me.

"Yes, baby, yes," I choke out. Closing my eyes, I kiss her forehead and breathe in her sweet scent, remembering it carefully. Just in case…

"I want to see the Lil' Blip," she whispers tearfully.

I'm fighting tears now. _Dammit, Grey, you will not cry with a room full of doctors and nurses. Pull it together!_ "You will," I tell her, stroking her hair. _Yes , you will. You will make it baby, you will...you have to._

"Okay."

"Finally," Dr. Greene mutters. "Nurse Lauren, page the anesthesiologist. Dr. Miller, prep for a C-section. Check her vitals…"

There are people everywhere. It's making me uncomfortable. They bustle around me, poking and prodding my Ana with needles and God knows what else, shooting me dirty looks as they have to awkwardly maneuver around me. I glare right back. No way am I leaving my wife's side. No god-damn way.

"Mr. Grey, you'll need to change into scrubs," Dr. Greene tells me.

"What?" _No. I am not leaving Ana._

"Now, Mr. Grey."

I start to protest, but Dr. Greene gives me the evil eye. I narrow mine at her but she doesn't budge. I sigh. Damn that woman. I am not her biggest fan. But I know she's taking good care of Ana, so that earns her a bit of my respect. I squeeze Ana's hand.

"Be right back baby," I breathe. I don't think she hears me.

I grab the scrubs and hurry out of the room. Bursting into the hallway, I whirl around in circles blindly, looking for the nearest restroom, until a tall blonde nurse kindly points it out to me, directly across the hall from Ana's operating room. _Jeez, I am losing my mind. _ Inside the stall, I change as fast as humanly possible and walk out to the sink. I feel hot and sweaty all over and need to splash some water on my face to cool down. My heart is beating like I've just run a marathon. Drying my face on some scratchy, cheap-ass paper towel, I get a glance of my face in the mirror. Shit. My hair is sticking up in every direction, of course from me running my hands through it a billion times. I didn't even realize that I did this until Ana pointed it out to me. But I also have lines under my eyes like I haven't slept in days. My cheeks are really red and there's the beginnings of a 5 o'clock shadow on my chin. But my eyes are what worry me the most. There's a look I've not seen there before. I stare into my reflection, trying to recognize this stranger of a man who stares back at me. His eyes are filled with panic, anger, worry..all things I'm familiar with. But there's something else there. There's fear. Not fear for Ana or fear for the baby. I recognize those as well. But...a fear for myself.

_What kind of father could I possibly be?_

Those words I said to Ana eight months ago have not stopped ringing in my ears since we've been here. She's reassured me time and time again, and I'm excited for Blip's arrival. I am. I know I'm going to love this baby with all my heart and soul.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to be a good dad.

I sigh and throw out the paper towel. Its just now hitting me that Blip is about to arrive. And with my child's birth comes a plethora of terror and childhood baggage for me to try to sort out in my head. Shit, they might have to hospitalize me for the impending anxiety attack that's sure to strike as soon as Blip takes its first breath. I take one last wary glance in the mirror before shaking my head and, praying to the heavens for some sanity, hurry back out of the restroom, the epitome of a nervous father-to-be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Had you worried there for a second, didn't I?! Haha, not to worry. I decided to break it up into two chapters when I realized how long the first part was. **

Chapter 7

Christian's POV

"Christian?" I hear my name being called. _Shit, Ana. She must be freaking out._ I snort. _That makes two of us, baby._

I enter the room to see her lying on the operating table, a sheet already set up over her middle. _Crap. _I hurry to her side and she reaches instantly for my hand. I push her hair away from her face and study her beautiful features-her perfectly straight nose, luscious lips, cute little chin, rosy cheeks, ocean-blue eyes framed by dark lashes…

"I'm frightened," she whispers. I can see her fear plainly on her face. My heart constricts.

"No, baby, no. I'm here." I try to reassure her. "Don't be frightened. Not my strong Ana." I kiss her forehead and she turns her head to study my face.

"What is it?"

I blink at her, confused. "What?"

"What's wrong?" she demands.

_Shit. Is it that obvious?_ "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Baby, you're just exhausted," I murmur softly, as if I'm not about 3 minutes away from a full-fledged panic attack. Which I am.

Dr. Greene appears next to Ana's head. "Mrs. Grey, the anesthesiologist is here. He's going to adjust your epidural, and then we can proceed." She bustles away briskly.

"She's having another contraction," someone in the room announces. _Fuck, how do they know this?_

I wince as Ana squeezes all the feeling out of my hand. But I let her because it makes me feel better if I can be in pain along side her. _Christ, she's strong_, I think to myself for about the hundredth time today. She's been crushing the bones in my hand for the past 15 hours, but I still can't get over how much force is coming out of those skinny arms of hers. _My poor baby. _Where is that damn anesthesiologist? My wife is in pain!

A man with a giant needle enters the room and walks over to Dr. Greene. They come over to Ana and I, and Dr. Greene instructs me to help her lift Ana into a sitting position so they can giver her the shot in her back. _What the fuck? That giant needle is going into my wife's spine? I don't think so._ Just then Ana cries out in agony as another contraction rolls through her and my stomach drops to the floor. _Fuck. _I know I have to let the man do this. I grit my teeth and look away as Needle-Man gets a full view of my wife's naked back. Then it hits me that all the other men in this room are going to get a full glimpse of my wife's _everything._ I silently curse myself for not being more prepared for the possibility of a C-section. If we ever have any more children, this entire hospital will be staffed with women. I don't give a fuck how _experienced_ Dr. Miller is. I don't want him looking at my Ana.

Ana's body relaxes in my arms. I glance up to see that Needle-Man has withdrawn the needle from Ana's back. The epidural must have kicked in. Dr Greene helps me gently lay her back on the bed. Ana looks back up at me and studies my face seriously. Her eyebrows furrow and she gets a little frown on her face. _Why is she worrying about me? What is my face giving away?_ I try to smooth out my features. Sometimes I really don't like her ability to see right through me. She can read me like a book without me saying a damn word.

"Can you feel this, Mrs. Grey?" Dr. Green's disembodied voice calls from behind the curtain.

"Feel what?" Ana asks suspiciously.

"You can't feel it."

Ana frowns. "No," she says.

"Good. Dr. Miller, let's go."

I feel all the color drain from my face. This is it. This is fucking it. I don't know if I'm going to make it through this. I feel really clammy and I've got that tightness in my throat again.

"You're doing well, Ana." Dr. Miller makes the first incision on Ana's belly. I turn my head back to Ana's face. All my macho jealousy toward Dr. Miller, Needle-Man and every other male on the face of the planet goes out the window. _Just keep my Ana safe. Get her through this_. I silently demand them. I notice Ana looking at me.

"I love you," she whispers.

Dammit. Looks like I _will_ be crying in front of all these people. But I don't give two shits at this point. I cradle Ana's face in my hands. "Oh Ana, I love you too, baby, so much." I kiss her quickly. _Please, God, I can't live without this woman. Don't take her from me._

There is a commotion from behind the curtain. I hear the doctors murmuring and the clangs of metal tools as they are placed on the table. Ana gets a weird look on her face and tries to crane her head around to see what's happening.

Despite myself, I peek anxiously over the curtain and blanch. _Holy shit._

There's a lot of blood. But it's not bleeding everywhere. It's contained. _It's contained because it's inside Ana's body, moron. _ I see...Oh my God. I can see Ana's insides. This is so fucked up. Why can't I look away? _Look away, you kinky bastard! _I chastise myself, but continue to stare, bewildered.

"What's happening?" Ana demands in a breathy voice. I can't seem to find my voice to answer her. I might throw up, I don't know. I have no control of myself right now.

"Suction," Dr. Miller mutters. "Good…"

And then I see Blip.

_Holy fuck._

Dr. Miller gently lifts the head from Ana's womb, then the rest of Blips little body. He has the baby turned away from me so I can't see Blip's face...or sex, for that matter. He turns the baby upside down and gently smacks it on its bottom. My arm twitches angrily as anger flares up inside me, but then I see Dr. Greene come over with some sort of suction ball, and I realize they're just getting the baby to breathe on it's own.

I hear Blip cry out and I think I'm going to faint.

"You have a boy, Mrs. Grey. Check his Apgar."

_A boy._

_I have a son._

The tears are flowing freely now.

"Apgar is nine."

_Nine? What does that mean? That's good right? _ I have no fucking clue. I read about Apgars in baby books but I can't remember what they mean I can't even remember what my name is.

"Mr. Grey, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Greene asks me. I don't respond. I'm in a trance, staring at this little tiny baby that just came out of Ana's stomach.

"Mr. Grey!"

I jump and blink at Dr. Greene. "Oh, um, yes...yes I would," I say. I walk over to Dr. Greene where she has my son cradled in her arms. She turns him so I can see his face and this time my heart actually stops for a moment. His eyes are squeezed shut, face bright red, screaming his lungs out. But he has Ana's nose. Her cute little button nose! And..._holy shit!_ That's my forehead. That is my big-ass forehead on this tiny baby's face. Oh, God. With shaking hands, I cut my baby boy's cord where Dr. Greene has showed me, taking mental pictures of this moment the whole time. I can't get this huge, dopey grin off my face.

"Can I see him?" I hear Ana gasp. I turn to Dr. Greene and she nods. Instinctively, I cradle my arms awkwardly, and she places the still-squalling baby in my arms. As soon as he is in my arms, he stops crying. _Wow. Does he know who I am? _ I gasp as he opens his eyes and looks directly into my face with piercing, ocean blue eyes.

Ana.

Her eyes are copied exactly into his perfect face. I can't contain myself as I sob some more and bring the baby over to Ana's side. She glances at me.

"Here's your son, Mrs. Grey," I barely manage to choke out.

"Our son," she breathes. "He's so beautiful."

"He is," I murmur and plant a kiss on his forehead. But he's oblivious. Eyes closed, his earlier crying forgotten, he's asleep. Ana starts weeping.

"Theodore Raymond Grey," she whispers as she kisses him over and over again. "I love you, baby boy." My eyes get all misty again.

How could I have doubted us? How could I have doubted myself? Ana will show me how to take care of this baby. Not that I need any encouragement. I've known my son for 5-fucking-minutes and I already know I'm going to give him the world, and then some. My damaged heart swells up at the sight of Ana holding our boy for the first time, whispering to him. I realize without a doubt that this woman is the best thing that has ever happened to me. How can I ever repay her? I kneel down next to Ana and our Teddy bear.

"Thank you, Ana," I whisper, and when she smiles up at me, our son nestled in her arms, I feel a little broken piece of my soul become whole again.

**Long chapter, I know. But I had so much fun writing that! I love seeing the sweet side of Christian :) Did I do him justice? What do you guys think of this scene? Let me know in your reviews!**

Coming up next will be introducing Ted to the family, some sweet Ana/Christian parenting moments (and some not so sweet ones as they learn) and of course Kate and Elliot's wedding! I'll update as soon as I possibly can. Love you all and thanks for the support :)

**xoxo, Kennedy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient! This will be my last update for the weekend since I have another show tonight and tomorrow is my birthday so I'll be out celebrating! Thanks for all the kind reviews. Here is just a little snippet of Ana and Christian's interactions with their newborn son. Next chapter, the Greys (and Ana's family/friends) meet Teddy!**

Chapter 8

**Ana's POV**

Something's not right.

Still half asleep, I reach my arm out, groping for Christian. He's not here. My eyes fly open and confirm his absence when I see his side of the bed empty. It takes me a moment to remember where I am. Blinking in the early morning sunlight shining through my window, I gaze around the room. _Oh yes. I remember now._

I'm in our suite at the hospital. All the memories of 2 days ago come flooding back.

Christian's fear. My exhaustion. Pain. Strange noises. Blood. A cry.

Teddy.

My heart swells at the memory of my son's first moments. Smiling to myself, I roll over to see if I can attempt to get out of bed. My mouth is dry and I need a drink of water. I struggle to sit up and wince a little. Yikes, I'm still a bit sore. I notice movement out of the corner of my eye and realize I have found my husband.

He's sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, the sunlight streaming in making a halo around him. He's cradling Teddy in his arms, staring at him as he gently rocks him back and forth. As I'm sitting up, Teddy begins to whimper but Christian starts singing softly to him. It takes me a minute to recognize the song, but when I do I tear up.

"_Close your eyes, have no fear,_

_The monsters gone, on the run and your daddy's here,_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_Beautiful boy._

_Every day in every way, it's getting better and better,_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,_

_Beautiful boy…"_

Christian trails off as he notices me looking at him. He blushes and shrugs with a sheepish grin that says "This kid's got me wrapped around his finger." I know that feeling all too well.

"Good morning, Daddy," I whisper with a smile.

"Good morning, Mommy," Christian whispers back with a grin to match mine.

I do believe we are smitten with our boy.

**Christian's POV**

Teddy and I had a good morning. I heard him start to whimper earlier and I wanted Ana to get some rest. So I quickly get up and walked over to his bassinet where he has been sleeping the past two nights. I peer in at him.  
"Hey Teddy bear, you're up early." He stares up at me with Ana's ocean eyes and gurgles happily at the sound of my voice. My heart swells with fatherly pride as I scoop him up and plant big sloppy kisses all over his silky head. I take a deep breath. He smells so good.

I bring Ted over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, hoping I can keep him occupied for a bit longer while Ana sleeps. I know he'll be hungry soon and then he'll need his Momma. I smile. Ana is his momma and I am his daddy. I stare at my little boy for I don't know how long as I process this. Ana and I made this little baby out of love. I know that without a doubt. He may be a surprise, but he's no mistake. He's my _son._ I make a silent vow to him to always try to be the best father I possibly can. I have my doubts in myself, but this sweet little boy has completely captured my heart, and I know I would give my wealth, my soul, my life for him.

I study Teddy's face some more as I notice more of Ana's and my features. There's my ears, copied in miniscule form. I see Ana's cute little chin and plump, rosy cheeks, but notice his full lips have the same little curve on the left side that I have. This makes me smile even more. I notice Ana stirring and Ted has started whimpering again, so I start to sing and rock him to try and calm him down, hoping Ana doesn't wake up completely. I sing John Lennon's "Beautiful boy" to him, it's fitting for this precious child I hold in my arms. But it's too late. Ana is sitting up in bed, her knees drawn up and her chin resting on them, her messy morning hair falling freely around her face and down her shoulders. She smiles serenely at me with misty eyes. I feel myself blush as she has caught me in a moment of weakness, and I shrug as if to say, "What did you expect?" This kid so owns me and I've known him for 2 days.

"Good morning, Daddy," she murmurs with that loving smile. Her eyes shift from my face to Teddy's, and I feel my heart stop when she calls me that. Her gaze softens as only a mother's can when she sees our little Teddy once again, sleeping soundly in my arms.

"Good morning, Mommy," I whisper back, and she glances at me again with watery eyes.

Yup, we've got it bad.

**Ana's POV**

Watching Christian with Teddy makes me melt inside. Is it possible to be even more attracted to my husband than I already was?

He's so good with Teddy. The transformation from cold, controlling CEO to sweet, doting father amazes me. It also makes me want to rip his clothes off. Hmmm…

Today the Greys are coming to meet Teddy for the first time. Yesterday was our day to recuperate, and honestly I slept most of the day. Ted's birth wore me out and it was hard to move around yesterday since I am still healing from the C-section. But this morning I am much less sore and feeling chipper, ready to take on the chaos that is the Grey family.

Christian gets up from the rocking chair and brings Teddy to me. "Our boy is hungry," he chuckles. "How are you feeling today, baby?"

I take Ted from him and put him to my breast. It feels weird to have someone else there besides Christian. I smirk slightly at this thought. "Better today," I tell him. "Still a little sore but nowhere near as bad as yesterday." He nods but his eyes are tight at the corners, so I know he is still worried about me. But I decide to ignore it. "Ready for your family today?" I ask him. He groans at this and I have to stifle a giggle.

"I love my family, you know that Ana, but I just want you and Ted all to myself for awhile. I'm not ready to share." He pouts.

"Are you pouting, Mr. Grey?"

"Why yes I am, Mrs. Grey. What are you going to do about it?"

I start to retort that I have some ideas, when Taylor pops his head into the room.

"Sir, Harrison just informed me that your family is on their way. They should be arriving in about twenty minutes," he reports to Christian. He nods at me and smiles a little. "Good morning, Mrs. Grey."

I smile back and thank the heavens I am covered up with a robe and blankets. "Morning, Taylor. Thanks for the heads up." He nods again and closes the door. I peer down at my baby boy.

"I think Teddy is done eating. I have to shower and get dressed. Can you burp him for me?" I ask Christian.

"Sure, baby." I pass Ted back to him and he cradles him in one arm and helps me up with the other. "Are you sure you don't need some help? I can have a nurse come get Teddy and take him to the nursery for awhile."

I shake my head. "No, you guys need bonding time. I'm fine. I'll holler if I need you, promise."

He sighs. "Alright."

_Wow, that wasn't too hard. Ted's turned him into a softie! _I once again have to stifle a giggle. I take pity on him. "Hey, could you order me some breakfast? I'm actually pretty hungry this morning," I say as I walk to the bathroom. That perks him right up.

"Sure baby." He smiles at me. "Anything in particular you had in mind?"

I let my robe fall to the floor and turn around to face him. I get the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen as I wink at him.

"Surprise me."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Sorry for the super long hiatus, but I've just been so busy this week! Here is another chapter to tide you over until I can write some more. There is going to be fluff for awhile until they get Teddy home, but I have some ideas for some drama coming up, don't worry!**

I would just like to say that I am not a medical expert, and I have not had children yet, so if there are some mistakes involving Ana's recovery time or the C-section or whatever, I'm sorry, but I have no idea how that stuff really works and I don't really have the time to look it up. If it bothers you that much, don't read my story :p I am more focused on the people and their emotions than medical terminology and accuracy. However, to the Guest reviewer Nightingale who said "Ana dropping her robe would not be sexy because her stomach isn't flat yet." well yes of course I know her stomach would still be large and have stitches and everything. Christian reacted the way he did because to him, Ana is always sexy. It doesn't matter if she just gave birth or is a size 0. He is always turned on by her. So you mentioning that last chapter was "a total fail" was unnecessary. Please do not comment if you're going to be rude about it. While I appreciate constructive criticism, I will not tolerate negativity.

**Alright! Done ranting. Story time!**

Chapter 9

Christian's POV

"Hey bro!"

I look up from the newspaper to see that Elliot and Kate have just arrived. I stand up from the rocking chair fold up the article I was just reading: "Christian and Anastasia Grey welcome their new little heir to GEH. No further details have been released yet, but the Nooz is on the hunt!" Ugh. Don't these people have better things to do?

Elliot runs over and pulls me into a big bear hug, then steps back to shake my hand. "Congratulations. Really. I can't believe you had a fucking kid, dude." I smile at him.

"I know, I'm still wrapping my head around it. It's crazy. It's good to see you both, you look great! Kate, how are you?" I give her a side hug and she stares at me like I'm on crack. Ana is right. I'm going all softie on everyone and everything.  
"You okay there, Mogul? Thought I was pretty high up there on your shit list." She winks at me.

"What? No way," I grin. "But in all seriousness...you're sentencing yourself to a life with this bastard." I jerk my thumb at Elliot, who is raiding the mini fridge. "And if you're willing to do that, I suppose I can learn to be less icy towards my son's soon-to-be-aunt. Welcome to the family, Kavanagh."

She grins at me. "Thank you Christian. That means a lot. Now where is the little stinker?!"

Ana emerges from the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing a loose-fitting wrap dress. "Kate!" She screams with joy. Kate wraps her in a very gentle version of the specialty Katherine Kavanagh hug.

"Hey Steele! Oh gosh, I can't even believe this. How do you feel? Can I see your scar? Where's the baby?" Good lord, they are already in "the Zone" as Elliot and I call it. When Kate and Ana get together they don't ever shut up. As the girls move over to Ana's bed, Elliot catches my eye and whispers "the Zoooone." I snort and not my head in agreement.

"Are you laughing at us, Grey?" Kate demands Elliot. He just shakes his head and starts to point at me when Kate squeals so loud and high-pitched I'm surprised 50 dogs don't come running to her right now. She squeals again and points to the doorway, which I have my back to. I turn around and here is Nurse Lauren wheeling in Teddy in his little bassinet on wheels. I grin and run over to scoop my baby boy up and plant kisses all over his head.

"And here he is, weighing in at 8 pounds 2 ounces, making his debut to the first of the Greys...Mr. Teddy Grey!" I announce in a boxing-ring voice.

"Omigod!" Kate squeals again and runs over to me. "Ooooh can I hold him, please?" she asks me. I sigh. And so the sharing begins.

"Put some hand sanitizer on and sit in the rocking chair first, then sure," I tell her. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Come on, Grey, I'm not a 5-year-old. Just let me have him." She holds her arms out.

"I shake my head at her. "First you sit, soon-to-be-Grey, then you can terrorize him." Kate giggles at this so she knows I'm not mad but I'm serious. I'm not taking any chances with my son.

"Alright fine, here," she rubs her hands with the sanitizer and sits in the rocking chair next to Ana's bed. I give my little man a kiss and whisper in his ear loud enough for Kate to hear. "Alright, buddy, time to meet your mean old Aunt Kate." She just rolls her eyes. "Has he been like this since Teddy was born?"she asks Ana as I place Ted in her arms. Ana giggles.

"Worse," she whispers, and winks at me. I just shake my head as Elliot comes over to join us. I realize he hasn't said a word since Teddy entered the room.

"Hey, El, you alright?" I ask him quietly while the girls continue to coo over Teddy. He smiles a little and nods at me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I want one."

"A baby?"

"Yeah."

Holy shit. I realize that I've never had this conversation with my brother before. "Have you wanted kids for awhile?" I ask, now knowing what the answer will be. He smiles sadly and nods again.

"Yeah...just needed to find the right lady," he chuckles.

"Have you?" I ask him seriously. I want him to be happy, but Kate doesn't really seem like the family type. He looks at me like he's reading my mind.

"No worries bro. I think I have. Kate and I were talking the other day…" he trails off. "She doesn't want kids right now, her career is just starting to take off and I understand that...but I told her that its definitely something I want in the future. She said she's willing to start trying in a couple years. So I can give her that." I nod but don't say anything. "Christian...I know she's bat shit crazy sometimes, and she's not your favorite person...but I love her so much, man. She's it for me. As long as we are on the same page about the kids thing for now, I'm good with that. She's just…" He looks at Kate who is still holding Ted. He watches as she smiles at him and kisses his forehead softly. Elliot sighs. "She's gonna be an amazing mom. She just doesn't know it yet. But she will. And I love the hell out of her for wanting to get established at work first. So I'm good. Trust me. We have our bad days but and the end of it all, she's the only one I want standing next to me at an altar." He smiles again watching Kate with Teddy, and I know that he's telling me the truth.

"Well, then all I have to say is congrats, El. She's really not so bad. And if she makes you happy, then I'm happy." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Seriously." He nods and grins, back to his old self.

"Alright, Katie baby, let me have a turn with the little guy!" He runs over and scoops Ted out of Kate's arms, much to her dismay.

"El! Come on I just got to hold him!"  
"Yeah, well I haven't even held him at all yet! Quit whining." He pinches my little man's cheeks. "Hey there, Tedster. I'm your Uncle Elliot. I'm going to teach you all about buildings, football and the ladies. You'll be a sexpert by the time you're fifteen!"  
"Elliot!" Ana swats him on the back. "You'll do no such thing! I will not have you corrupting my son!" she yells at him with a giant grin on her face. I am so happy to see her in such a good mood. Having Kate here has her all jazzed up. I take a seat on the sofa and sit back to enjoy the scene unfolding before me. I think I might actually be able to take a nap. Yes, that sounds good. Being up early with Ted this morning is starting to take it's toll on me. I feel myself start to doze off when I hear another squeal from the doorway. I open my eyes a fraction and hear myself groan.

Oh, for fuck's sake.

Mia has just arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love all those reviews! You guys are too sweet. Thank you for supporting my writing! I'm going to try and binge write a lot over the next couple weeks cuz I have so many ideas swirling around in my head right now, but they are for later in the storyline so I'll keep them saved for later :)**

**Shorter chapter but I promise there's more to come. Time for Hurricane Mia. Beware…**

Chapter 10

Ana's POV

"Mia!" Kate and I squeal at the same time.

"Ana! Kate!" Mia screams back and runs into the room.

I am overjoyed right now. My best girlfriends and family are here and I have a beautiful son that I can't get enough of. Christian is uncharacteristically relaxed, which makes me sort of suspicious, but I'm just too happy to give much thought to that at the moment. Mia jumps on Christian, giggling like a 5-year-old the whole time, and he groans.

"Mia," he grumbles. "Isn't a little _early_ for you to be awake right now?"

She just giggles some more and kisses him on the cheek. "Oh Christian, I'm just so happy for you! But mostly I'm happy for me cause I get to shop for another Grey now! A little baby Grey! Ahh oh my gosh! I can't believe we have a baby! Where is he, can I see him? His name's Teddy right? That's what you texted me. Oooh look I bought him some presents!" She holds up about 10 shopping bags and Christian groans again and runs his hand through his hair.

"For fuck's sake, Mia," he hisses. "Calm down. How much shit does a baby need? What the hell is this?" He mutters, digging through one of the bags. He pulls out a little onesie that says "Auntie is my favorite!" (that gets an eye roll from everyone in the room) and another that says "If you think I'm cute, check out my daddy!" Christian holds it up and looks over at me with a huge smile on his face, but it quickly falls when he pulls out a little hat with bear ears on it. I giggle.

"Awww," I coo. "Mia, that's adorable. For my Teddy-bear." I grin at Elliot, who is now holding Ted, and he winks at me.

Christian, still holding the hat between two fingers like it's some sort of dead animal, slowly turns and stares calmly at me. His eyes narrow.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me."

Kate, Elliot, Mia, and I all burst out laughing. Christian just shakes his head and mutters something about having a pansy son. Mia comes over to my bedside and hugs both me and Kate, and we chat for a few minutes. Mia asks me about the delivery and I shake my head. I really don't want to relive that yet. I know Christian doesn't. I steal a glance over at him and notice he's frowning at us. _Shit_. I know he heard what we were talking about. When he sees me looking at him he quickly shifts his gaze down at the little hat in his hands and turns it over a few times before dropping it back in the bag. Christian holds his arms out to Elliot for Ted, which Elliot reluctantly complies. As soon as he gets Ted in his arms his face relaxes. My breath catches. He's so good with him.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Christian asks Mia without taking his eyes off of Teddy.

Mia walks back over to where Christian is, perches on the arm of the sofa and leans over to get a better look at our son. "Dad's parking the car. We stopped on the way to get coffee and Dad was mad because now there's no good parking spots, apparently. I don't know. Mom was on her way up with me when Dr. Something-or-another stopped her to chat. I don't remember his name," she chatters away. "They'll probably be in here any minute. Let me have the baby before Mom steals him," she whines. Christian grimaces and gives Mia the same hand-sanitizer lecture he gave Kate before finally setting Teddy in her arms. She rocks him slowly and smiles at him. I can tell she's already encaptured in the Teddy-trance. We all are. Christian catches my eye and gives me a heart-melting smile full of fatherly pride. I can't help it. I start crying.

"Steele, what's the deal, sweetie? Everything's fine." Kate squeezes my hand.

"Ana, are you in pain, baby?" Christian hurries over to me while Elliot looks up from his seat beside Mia with a worried look. Mia, however, is oblivious. I shake my head.

"No, I'm alright, I'm just...so _happy_," I whisper. Kate nods and smiles at me, then moves to go sit by Elliot and Mia and gawk over my baby some more. _My baby. _ I look at Christian. "We have a son," I giggle. "We really have a little baby boy!"

"Yes, baby, yes we do and he is so perfect, and you are so amazing with him already, it makes me love you even more." Christian takes my face in his hands and kisses me tenderly. "I love you so much Ana Grey. And I love our son more than anything. I promise you I'll be the best father I can possibly be to him and the best husband I can be to you," he murmurs lovingly to me as he brushes my hair away from my face. _Oh my. He's so sweet sometimes._ I kiss the tip of his nose.

"That's all I ask of you, Mr. Grey," I whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Christian's POV**

I am out in the hall talking to Ros on my Blackberry, trying to catch up on what's going on at the office, when I see my mother round the corner. I grin broadly at her.

"Ros, I gotta go. My mom's here to meet Ted."

"Oh, alright," Ros huffs. "You better bring him over to me and Gwen's place to visit sometime soon. You owe me that for dealing with all this shit while you're gone." She's right. I do. One of our partners in Australia is being a real stubborn son of a bitch. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Sure thing, Ros. Talk to you soon." I hang up and greet my mother with a hug. "Hey Mom," I murmur. "Glad you made it." With one arm still wrapped around Mom, I reach out with my other hand to shake my dad's. He nods and smiles at me.

"Hey, son. How's the Mrs.?" he asks me.

"She's doing pretty well, considering the circumstances. Been stuck in bed other than getting up to shower and use the bathroom." I say this more for my mother's benefit, as I know she wants all of the medical info she can get on her daughter-in-law. And she wonders where I get my worry-streak from. I glance down and see that she's nodding to herself, processing the information, but she's leaning towards the door, and I know she wants to see for herself. I shake my head. "Well, she's in here. Let's go see them, then." My mother practically sprints into the room and as soon as she sees Ana she hurries over to her bed. "How are you feeling, darling girl?" My mother absolutely adores Ana. My wife smiles warmly back at her.

"I feel pretty good, Grace. Still really sore, but I've managed to sit up to feed him for a few minutes. Sick of laying around but I know I need to. Christian's made sure I've been following the doctor's orders." She rolls her eyes at me over my mother's shoulder. I narrow mine and hold up my palm. _Watch it,_ I mouth at her. She giggles.

My mother looks back and forth between us, having missed the exchange that just took place, but she knows something's up. "Oh you kids." She shakes her head. "Now, where is my grandson? I haven't seen him yet." She looks around the room.

"Here, Grace," Carrick calls from the couch, having stolen Teddy away from Mia. He's holding him tilted up so my mother can see him. As soon as she catches a glimpse of his face she breaks down.

"Oh, my goodness. Oh he's so beautiful, Christian!" She gushes as she takes him from my dad and gazes down at him. "Ana, you did a wonderful job with him. He's perfect. What's his name?" My parents, being technologically clueless, had missed out on the mass text we sent out the night of Teddy's birth.

"His name is Theodore Raymond Grey," I announce proudly. My mom tears up all over again.

"After my dad! And yours Ana! Oh how sweet of you. They'll be thrilled," She smiles tearfully at me.

"You can have Grandpa Theo, Christian, but Grandma Addie is all mine!" Elliot calls from the chair in the corner. I just shake my head and grin at him.

"When that time comes, Ell, we'll discuss it. We might just steal it before you can get to it. But you'll have to bring that up with your wife," I wink at him, then Kate. She just smirks back at me.

My parents stay and chat for about a half hour more, and even Ethan makes an appearance, which I grit my teeth over. Still not sure how I feel about these Kavanaghs, although I am warming up to Kate. He quietly says hello to Mia, but she just flicks her hair behind her and skips to the other side of the room. _Hmmm._ I'll have to ask her about that later. I am interrupted from my thoughts by my dad. He passes Ted back to me, saying he's got an afternoon meeting and has to get going. He hugs me and congratulates me again, and tells me he is proud of me, which catches me off guard.

"Uh...thanks Dad," I stammer out. He nods and my mom grabs my face and kisses both of my cheeks, making me promise that I'll come over for dinner next weekend. Then, hand in hand, my parents leave the room, turning back to smile at me holding my infant son. I raise his little fist and make him wave. I hope Ana and I will be as great of parents as mine are.  
One by one the other visitors make their exit. Elliot and Kate leave after a long goodbye chat with Ana. My brother kisses her forehead affectionately and Kate embraces her carefully.

"See ya later, little sis. You're a trooper." Elliot says.

"You're a lot tougher than you look, Steele," Kate agrees with him. I roll my eyes. She still calls Ana _Steele_. Grrr.

"Love you sweetie. I'll come over this weekend and help you out, if you'd like," she says to Ana.

"Oh, I'd love that, Kate, thank you," Ana smiles at her. She squeezes Kate's hand and her and Elliot make their way to me.

"Take care of her, Mogul," Kate squares her shoulders at me. "Or I'll be your worst nightmare." She winks.

"I fully intend to, Kate," I tell her seriously. She nods.

"See ya, bro. Congrats again." Elliot kisses my little man's head and with that, they're gone. Mia skips over to Ana and kisses her cheek with a sweet, "See you soon, Ana," and then flounces over to me, showering Teddy with kisses, and she grins at me.

"Oh he's just so cute Christian! I can't wait to babysit!"

I stifle a groan, and just nod. _Oh hell no_, I am thinking to myself.

After Mia leaves, Ethan makes a hasty retreat, not staying long enough for me to question him about what the hell is going on with him and my little sister. I sigh. It's probably just as well. I'll deal with that a different day. For now, its just me, my little man, and my beautiful wife. I can't wait to just curl up with both of them and have some alone time. I look down at Teddy. "Ready for some quality Mommy and Daddy time?" I whisper to him softly. I bring him to the changing table to clean him up, and just as I'm snapping his little blue sleeper back into place, I hear Ana's delighted voice say "Daddy!"

I just can't catch a break.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Ana's POV**

"Daddy!"

Oh, my sweet dad. I'm so glad he's here. Ray hesitates in the doorway for a moment, then smiles widely and steps into the room. He makes his way to me with just a slight limp, the only aftermath of his accident in September, and he's getting better every day. My heart swells. I just love this man.

"Hey, Annie," Ray whispers and bends down to kiss my forehead. "How are you doing, honey?"

"I'm good, Dad. Recovering nicely," I reassure him. He nods and looks around.

"Where's my grandson? Your mother told me it was a boy. I should really get me one of those cellular phones huh?" I giggle.

"Maybe, Daddy. I can help you. But Christian is just changing his diaper. Here, sit down and you can hold him." I gesture to the rocking chair as Christian brings Teddy over and greets my father.

"Hello, Ray. Nice to see you." He smiles a genuine smile at my dad. I know he respects Ray a lot. Christian holds Ted up for my dad to see. "Here's your grandson. Would you like to hold him?" My dad just nods, his eyes as wide as saucers, and quickly sits down in the chair. He makes an awkward cradle with his arms and Christian gently settles Ted into them. I take a mental snapshot. The three most important men in my life, sitting right here in front of me. I think my heart might burst with happiness.

Meanwhile, my dad is continuing to stare at Teddy. He hasn't said anything yet.

"Well, what do you think, Dad?" I ask him tentatively. He's worrying me.

Ray finally finds his voice. He glances up at me and I see his eyes are glassy. _Oh. Ray._ "Good lookin boy you got here, Annie. He got a name?" He asks gruffly, trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

Christian and I exchange a smile. I've been waiting for this moment since we picked out his name. I take a deep breath.

"His name is Theodore Raymond Grey," I say softly. My dad freezes for a moment.

Slowly he looks up at me. There's a tear rolling down his face now, causing my eyes to well up as well.

"Gee, Annie, you didn't have...well thanks...wow," Ray trails off hoarsely, staring down at Teddy again. "Theodore, eh? Kind of an unusual name."

"Theodore is my great-grandfather's name, and he and I got very close when I was growing up," Christian explains to Ray, who nods his head with understanding. "But we're calling him Ted."

"Or Teddy," I chime in. I still think that's the sweetest name for my adorable baby boy.

"Teddy. Huh," Ray mutters to himself. "Teddy Ray Grey." He chuckles. "You definitely got yourself a famous kid here. His name even sounds famous. He's sturdy, too. Could be an athlete or something." He beams at Christian, who grins back with the biggest smile I've ever seen on him.

"I'll do what I can, Ray," Christian vows, and the two of them crack up.

After a few more minutes with my dad, Ted starts to whimper, and I feel like he's probably hungry.

"He probably needs to be fed, Dad. You can stay if you want, it won't take that long," I tell him. His face turns bright red, and I know my dad would die a thousand deaths before sticking around to witness me nursing my baby.

"That's okay, Annie. I should probably let you guys get some rest anyway…" he says, but makes no move to get up yet. He gazes at Teddy for a moment as he rocks back and forth. "Never got to do this with you, Annie," he says quietly. My breath hitches. Aw, dad.

"I know, Daddy," I whisper. "But you know that you raised me better than anyone else could have. And you'll always be here for your grandbabies' entrance into the world," I tell him.

"Grandbabies? As in more than one? Jee, give me a break kid. I'm only just getting used to being a grandpa to this little guy," he jokes with me. I giggle.

"For real, Ray. You're the only Dad I've ever known and the only one I'll ever want. I love you," I tell him seriously. He stands up and passes Teddy to me, who I cuddle closely to my chest.

"Love you too, Annie," Ray says gruffly, and I know he's had enough of the sentimental for today. He leans down and I kiss his cheek.

"Always, Daddy," I whisper. Ray just nods.

"Right, right. Okay, take care of yourself, Annie. I mean it." I nod seriously.

"I will, Dad. Cross my heart," I grin at him. He squats down so he can see my son one more time.

"And you be good for your Momma, little guy, he tells Teddy. Teddy stares up at him, and I see Ray smile sweetly at my son.

"He's got your eyes, Annie. Like I said, good lookin kid. No thanks to his dad," he laughs again. Good lord is my father the jokester this afternoon. He must be in a good mood.

Christian, who is on his laptop over on the couch, looks over the screen at my dad with a pout on his beautiful face. "Ray, you wound me," he says in mock sorrow, and clutches a fist to his heart. The two of them are doubled over in laughter. I just roll my eyes with a smile and whisper to Teddy.

"I think you broke Daddy, little man. I haven't seen him this happy in…" I trail off and glance over at my husband who is laughing with my father (when has that ever happened?) with a carefree grin and a twinkle in his eye. He looks exactly like a proud, over-the-moon, brand new father. He notices me staring at him and gives me a heartfelt, loving smile. My eyes get all misty again, and I know I'm beaming like a love-struck fool.

"Well, not ever, Teddy bear." I kiss his soft hair and close my eyes, drinking in his sweet baby scent. "Oh, thank you, baby boy. Thank you for being here."


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys rock! Thanks for being so patient with my updating, and thanks for the reviews! I've gotten so many new favorites/follows in the past couple days and I can't believe how much you all love my story! It makes me so happy :) Glad you are all enjoying it. Here's some more for you! **

**Love you all. Xoxoxoxo.**

Chapter 13

_One week later_

**Christian's POV**

Home.

The word seems different now. It is no longer a place, but an emotion. It is not something I could point out to you on a map, or give you directions to find. It is something I feel deep in my soul. It is not a physical being, but rather, a piece of me that will live forever. I gaze at the two people sitting in front of me. Ana sits in the rocker chair by her bed, holding our son gently, rocking him and cooing nonsense to him. I feel my broken heart swell up at the sight of them. I reach my arms out and pull Ana into them, burying my nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. We stare down at our baby boy, who blinks back up at us in wonder, and Ana and I exchange a sappy smile. She talks to me with her eyes and I know she is feeling the same thing I am.

Teddy.

Ana.

Home.

They are home.

**Ana's POV**

Finally today they are letting me go home. While I'm grateful to have had such a long stay for recovery time, I miss the old comforts and routines that only home can bring. I'm so excited to make the transition to the big house. We decided to wait to move in until Ted was born, so we could officially make it our family house. I can't wait to get Teddy all settled in his new surroundings. It's going to be perfect. I sigh happily. I know I'll have to take it easy for awhile, as I'm still a bit sore, and Christian is going to go crazy until we get the all clear to have sex again. Ugh. 5 more weeks. This week hasn't been easy, but it's better since we were in the hospital. Being at home is really going to test our willpower. But we'll have some things to distract us, for awhile at least. Firstly is getting ready for Elliot and Kate's wedding, which is less than a month away. I'm going to have to work my ass off with Claude to be able to fit into my dress. I look down at my stomach in dismay and try to will it to heal faster. _Sigh. _My mother will also be visiting in the near future to meet Teddy. The other thing coming up is Jack Hyde's trial, which I am dreading with all my heart. Every time I even think about seeing his face again, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I shake my head, trying to dispel the memory. Instead I focus on the prospect of my son and my husband and how I can't wait to take care of both of them forever. I hope that with all the stress coming up in the next couple months, Christian and I can learn how to be the best parents we can for our little Teddy bear. I am distracted from my thoughts when Christian re-enters the room, looking disgruntled and raking his fingers through his hair, as per usual when he is stressed out. _Uh oh. _This can't be good.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly, as Ted has just fallen asleep.

"The fucking paparazzi is here. Some hospital staff must've blabbed to them what exact day we were leaving. Fuck!" he snarls under his breath and slams his fist on the table.

"Christian, shh. You'll wake your son," I admonish him. "It'll be fine. We have security. Is there a different exit we can take?" Christian shakes his head.

"They've got photographers at every exit. We're just going to have to make a break for it. I'm so sorry baby. I didn't want you to have to deal with this," he looks up at me with sad grey eyes and I melt. _Oh, Fifty._

"Baby, it's okay. I knew what I was getting into when I married you. We'll deal with it. I don't care if they see me. Let's just hide Teddy in his carrier and cover him up with blankets." Christian nods. I could honestly care less about the paparazzi snapping a few photos of me, because I have better things to worry about and don't really read those magazines anyway. But no way am I letting them get any shots of my precious baby boy. We have to protect his privacy.

"Grab the yellow one, so they won't be able to guess the gender," Christian suggests.

"Oh good idea. Okay, yes, alright, here we go Teddy, let's get you buckled in your car seat, darling." I gently place him in the seat and he whimpers momentarily, then goes back to sleeping peacefully. Christian carefully buckles his straps and pulls the top up, and I tuck the blanket over my baby and around the top to make a shield. Alright, I think we are ready to go. Taylor and Sawyer arrive followed by Ryan, Reynolds, and Stewart (my new female security). Stewart and Reynolds grab our bags and head out. Christian and I don dark sunglasses, and I pull on a sun hat to go with my wrap dress. I feel comfortable and mostly attractive in my getup. Christian, as usual, looks panty-dropping amazing in his dark jeans and a grey t-shirt, showing off his ridiculously hot body. Hmm. My inner goddess drools while my subconscious slaps me back into reality. _Not now, Ana! Focus! _ Right. I mustn't think about my husband and his seductive ways right now...gah!

Taylor leads us out the door and we are flanked on both sides by Sawyer and Ryan, with Stewart and Reynolds bringing up the rear. Good lord this is like going into battle. But as soon as we step out the doors there are people _everywhere._ I gasp. Christian wraps the arm that isn't holding Teddy's carrier around me tightly and we weave our way through the swarm of screaming people and flashing cameras.

"Mr. Grey, can you confirm the gender of your baby?"

"Mrs. Grey, is it true you suffered severe complications during labor and had to be rushed to emergency?" _Click click click._

"Do we have a name for the baby, Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Can you give us any information at this time?"

"Hey, give us a smile, Mr. Grey!" _Click click click._

"Over here, Mrs. Grey!" _Flash._

I am overwhelmed. It is only for Christian's hand on my waist that I know where I am going. I am being blinded by cameras and deafened by a thousand voices. But my husband and I studiously ignore all of the shouts and clicks and soon we are climbing into the back of the Audi. Christian attaches Teddy's car seat to the bottom harness and takes my hand as more paps continue to crowd just outside the tinted windows.

"Are you alright, baby?" he asks me. I nod.

"I'm fine, just...overwhelmed. That was insane!" I say. Christian nods at me as Taylor and Sawyer climb into the front seats.

"Holy fuck!" Sawyer curses. "What a bunch of assholes! Are you alright, Mr. Grey and Ana-uh, Mrs. Grey?" he stammers. Christian doesn't like it when the security call me by my first name, but I am so close with most of them that its nearly impossible. Out of the corner of my eye I see Christian's eyes narrow a fraction, but wisely he says nothing. I nod at Sawyer.

"I'm good, Luke, thank you. And thank you, too, Taylor," I say fervently. Taylor gives me a tight-lipped smile from the rearview mirror.

"Boss, that was a fucking madhouse. I've never seen them like that before," he says to Christian.

"I know," Christian says. "I want to be as far away from this shit as possible. Take us home, please, Taylor." Taylor nods and starts the car, forcing the paparazzi to step away from the car or risk getting run over. We pull away from the curb and I glance back. Good lord, there are even a few chasing the car now. I know Taylor notices this because I see him push a button on the dash.

"Ryan, hey it's T. We got a couple of paps on our trail. Get rid of them." I exhale in relief and settle back into Christian's arms.

"Ready to go home, Mrs. Grey?" he breathes in my ear. I smile and glance down at my baby boy sleeping soundly in his carrier.

"I am so ready. I can't wait to get Teddy settled in his new home. How about you, Mr. Grey? Looking forward to finally being home?" I ask him.

He follows my gaze to where our son is sleeping next to us, then kisses the top of my head and buries his nose in my hair, inhaling deeply.

"I already am, baby," he whispers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely readers! I have some news for you! I am going to try and do regular updates, due to all the reviews asking for more! Starting next week I am going to try and update 2-3 times a week and see how it goes. I have another story that I need to work on as well, so it will probably only be twice a week. So I hope that will help you guys out! Thanks for reviewing! **

Chapter 14

**Christian's POV**

We pull up to the gate at the big house and Taylor puts in the code. The gates swing open and after the long, winding driveway we pull up to the front of the house. I hop out of the car and turn to help Ana step down carefully. She puts a hand to her middle and winces ever so slightly, so I know she's still in pain from the surgery.

"Baby, let's get you inside so you can lay down," I tell her.

"Christian, I'm fine."

"No, Ana, you're not. Don't start this shit with me. You are my wife, dammit, and I can tell when you are in pain. Go inside and lay down on the couch at least. Go!" I say again when she pouts at me. I'm not in the mood to deal with her smart mouth right now. I'm so fucking pissed that the paparazzi found us out. I sigh and reach into the car to take Ted out and carry him into the house. Ana is waiting for me in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles. "I just want to be able to help you get settled and I don't like feeling incompetent."

I sigh again. "Baby, you are not incompetent. You just had a baby, for God's sake. Our baby. You've done so much for me already." My tone softens slightly. "Ana, you've given me everything I ever need. Don't ever think that you are anything less than the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me, okay?" she nods and gives me a small smile.

"Can I at least help you get Teddy settled? I promise I'll take a nap after that." she looks at me with pleading eyes.

_For fuck's sake, Ana._ She needs to rest. I run a hand through my hair.

"Fine," I say. "But then you're on bedrest. I mean it, Ana."

"Yes, Sir," she winks at me.

I feel my cock respond when she winks at me. _No, down boy. Not now! Not here while I'm standing in the foyer of my home, holding my week-old infant son with a wife who just had surgery! Dammit Grey, control yourself! _

This is going to be a long 5 weeks.

_**xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Alright baby boy, Mommy will see you soon. Daddy's being a big meanie and making me take a nap. But that's okay, you should probably take one too," I hear Ana chattering away to Teddy in the nursery. She looks up at me as I enter the room. "Think he likes his new digs?"

I snort. "Considering he's a week old baby, I don't think he really gives a shit." She just rolls her eyes at me and gazes back down at Teddy.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, Mrs. Grey?" I whisper. She looks up with wide eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Grey," she glares at me. "Stow your twitchy palm and take your son. I'm going to go lay down, since _I _am the one who just had _our_ baby, and I need my rest, as per my darling husband's request." She flutters her eyelashes at me and there it goes again. I glare at her.

"Damn you woman," I mutter as I scoop Teddy up in one hand and try to adjust myself with the other. She just giggles and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Take care of our boy Mr. Grey. When you get him to sleep, feel free to join me in our bedroom." She smothers Teddy with kisses and turns to leave the room, where I get a view of her beautiful ass. _Have mercy._

"Don't believe anything your Mom tells you, Tedster," I whisper to my son and glance down at my jeans. "She's the mean one here."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I have finally gotten Teddy down for a nap. I am just tiptoeing out of the room when he starts whimpering again. _Fuck._

"Come on, little man, give your poor old dad a break," I groan as I pull Ted out of his bassinet. I want nothing more to crawl into bed beside Ana, for the sole purpose of sleeping. Shit, I'm exhausted. "What's wrong, huh? I just changed your diaper. Are you hungry?" I wonder. Shit, I hope not. I really don't want to wake up Ana. I need to get her one of those pumps so I can feed Ted from a bottle when she's not available. I sit down in the little couch we have under the window in Ted's room and prop my feet up on the ottoman. I snuggle Ted against my chest and he immediately quiets down and curls into me with a little sigh. I feel my breath catch. I still can't believe I have such a calming effect on my son. It's such a strange, wonderful feeling.

Teddy yawns again and I find myself doing the same thing. My mind wanders as I slouch her in the semi-darkness of my son's nursery, holding him close to me and feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathes. My thoughts flit to Ana in the next room and I daydream about her for awhile. The day we met is almost a year ago. Who would've thought that the day that clumsy, beautiful girl stumbled into my office that it would lead to this? Our wedding...the honeymoon...I smile slightly to myself. I wonder which of those nights Teddy was conceived. I try to do the math...ugh, I'm so tired. I might just doze off...I nuzzle Teddy's head and try to wrap my head around how amazing it feels to be a parent. Its a very unexpected feeling. I remember how I reacted when Ana first told me about Ted and my heart contricts. How could I not have wanted this? This flesh of my flesh, this beautiful baby boy...I thought we were too young, I thought we had made a mistake….

I wonder if that's how my mother felt.

And slowly darker thoughts fill my head. I wonder how Ella reacted when she found out about me. She was young too...but she was broken, not strong like my Ana...I don't even think she knew who my father was. My stomach rolls. What if Ana had left me? What if Teddy never knew who I was? What if I never got to hold this precious boy in my arms? I can't imagine it. I wonder if my mother ever held me like this, if she ever pondered these same questions in her mind as she felt my heart beating against her skin. I sigh sadly.

No, she probably didn't, because she didn't care enough. She only cared about her next high and whoever was her "boyfriend" that week. I shudder thinking about the men that came and went in my mother's life. I hold Teddy a little tighter to my chest, right over my scars. I will _never_ let anyone hurt him the way they hurt me. He is the most innocent, pure and perfect thing I have ever seen. I know my life will be dedicated to keeping my family safe. I will always protect him.

I will protect him the way a parent is supposed to protect their child.

The way my mother couldn't do for me.

_Sigh. _Sometimes I wish I didn't care about all this shit the way I pretend to.

_Stop._ I tell myself. _Now is not the time for this. _I'd need a weeklong session with Flynn to sort out the shit in my head that is threatening to make an appearance.

With Ted still snuggled against my chest and his breathing deep and even, I halt the unpleasant thoughts, kiss the top of Teddy's soft head, and let myself drift off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a nice long chapter for you guys! Next update will be sometime in the next couple days. You guys will probably get three this week, I'm spoiling you!  
I'm not going to write about every day, it would just get tedious. I'll probably skip ahead a couple days or a week every chapter, just to keep the story moving along.  
Keep reviewing and let me know what you guys want to hear! If they're good ideas I'll try to incorporate them.  
As always, thank you for beliveing in my work and for reading my story! Xoxoxo**

Chapter 15

**Ana's POV**

_**10 days later**_

"Waaaah!"

I awake with a jolt, and sit straight up in bed, my heart pounding. My breathing relaxes a bit when I realize the noise is coming from the baby monitor on my nightstand. I groan and pull the pillow over my face.

"Its your turn," Christian mumbles from the other side of the bed, his face squished into his pillow. "I've been up with him twice already."

"I know, I know" I mutter, reluctantly dragging myself from the nice warm covers and slipping into my robe. I stumble barefoot down the hall, squinting my eyes in the darkness, and enter my son's bedroom.

"Waaaah!" Teddy wails again. My heart contricts. _Oh, my baby boy.'_

"Hi there Teddy bear," I whisper as I lean down and pick him up. He continues to wail. "Oh, baby boy. What's the matter? You're not letting Mommy and Daddy sleep at all tonight, are you?" I cuddle him against my shoulder and rub his back as I settle into the rocker in the corner of the room. Teddy's shrieks dwindle down to miserable sniffles, and I feel his breathing even out. I check his diaper, but it's clean, so he probably needs to be fed. "Are you hungry, sweetie?" I move Ted down to my chest and offer him my breast. He latches on and sucks greedily. Yup, I was right. "There you go, darling boy. You are getting so big. Are you Mommy's handsome boy?" I coo to him. Teddy just drinks away and stares up at me with his wide blue eyes. My eyes. I smile. Gazing at my son in my arms, there is no way to deny that this is my and Christian's child. His features are so strikingly us. Yesterday morning I noticed a faint gleam of copper in Teddy's hair as I was changing his diaper. I screamed for Christian in such a frenzy that he came running into the room with four security members. After a small panic he realized what I was yelling about and he was so excited. He picked up Teddy and swung him around and around with the biggest grin on his face. My heart swelled as I got caught up in his paternal joy. It was so nice to see him so relaxed. He's been really weird for the past week or so. More withdrawn, and whenever he holds Teddy for long periods of time he sits there staring into space, brooding about something but he won't tell me. _Hmmmph._ That will end tonight. I know he's trying not to worry me but by not telling me, he's only stressing me out more. But I'll get it out of him somehow. This can't go on forever. He's been so good about sharing stuff with me ever since the incident with Hyde. I shudder thinking about that.

_Hyde._

I realize with a sinking feeling that today marks 8 months since Jack kidnapped Mia and attacked me. I know Christian is going to be in a bad mood when he wakes up and realizes this. The details of that day are still so fresh in my mind. I get cold all over as I relive them. The trial is just over a month away. I suddenly feel nauseous. I can't face him again, I can't. I feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks and I cradle Teddy closer to me. As if he can sense something isn't right, he stops nursing and stares up at me quietly. I cry harder when I see his innocent face and think of how Hyde's attack could've taken him away from me forever. I scoop Teddy up and cuddle my face into his shoulder. I need my husband. I don't care that its nearly four in the morning. Suddenly I am wide awake. Still cradling Teddy against my chest, I dash out of the nursery and down the hall into Christian and I's bedroom, tears streaming down my face. I crawl into bed, crying silently, and let Teddy lay on my chest, feeling his warmth. _Oh, thank god for this little boy. _I don't know what I would do without him or Christian. I hope I don't wake Christian up. He needs to sleep. Of course my wishes are short-lived as he senses my return to bed. He rolls over groggily and yawns.

"Get him all settled?" he mumbles as he opens his eyes a sliver. He bolts upright when he takes in the sight of me cuddling Teddy with tears streaming down my face.

"ANA! Ana baby, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Ted okay? What happened?" His eyes are wide open now and he's in his usual freak-out mode.

"Teddy's fine," I sniffle. "I just f-fed him. Bu-but I was thi-thinking about the a-a-a-attack!" I wail. Christian inhales sharply and pulls me up into a sitting position. He pulls me into his arms, being careful not to crush Teddy, who I am still holding onto for dear life. "Oh, baby," he whispers, pain filling his voice.

"It's eight months today," I whimper quietly.

"I know." he breathes back sadly.

"I can't do it Christian. I can't see him again. I just can't."

Christian sighs and kisses the top of my head. "I wish for all the world you didn't have to baby." He pulls back and cups my chin in his hand. He kisses me softly. "Your lips are so soft when you cry, beautiful Ana. Please don't cry, baby, please." I see the tears in his eyes now. I take a couple very un-ladylike gulps of air and try to calm down.

"I'll do it," I say. "I know I have to. It's just...so hard..and with Ted now...what if something had happened to him? How could I have faced him?" I bury my head in Christian's chest and am surprised to hear the anger in my voice replacing the sadness. I peek up at my husband who has a deathly glare in his eyes now.

"Ana, if something had happened to you or Ted, I promise you, you wouldn't have to face him again," He whispers menacingly. "I swear to God, I would have killed him. I almost did." He moans and runs his hand through his hair. "Fuck. I hate that bastard. And I hate that you have to go through this. But once the trial comes, hopefully they'll see what a sick, twisted son of a bitch he is and we'll never have to see him again. I hope that fucker rots in a prison cell for the rest of his days."

"I have to agree with you there," I mutter. "Fuck him."

Christian chuckles bitterly. "Language, Mrs. Grey. Have you forgotten you are holding our son?"

I shake my head. "I could never forget, Mr. Grey," I say softly. "And you better watch that mouth of yours, too." I poke him and he chuckles again. Thankfully, this conversation seems to be over. For the time being, anyway. I glance down at Teddy.

"Look, Christian. There's even more copper in his hair then there was yesterday." Christian peers closely at Teddy's head in the early morning light of our bedroom.

"You're right. Hey there, little man, aren't you just a chip off the old block!" He scoops Teddy up from me and attacks him with kisses. Teddy's face contorts into something resembling a smile.

"Did he just smile at me?" Christian asks excitedly.

I frown. "It was probably just gas. Or a reflex. It's too early," I say.

Christian shakes his head. "Oh no, he definitely smiled at me. Didn't you Tedster?" Christian tickles his belly. "You know who your Daddy is, don't you? You smiled at me. He totally did!" he protests again when I shake my head at him.

"Okay, Daddy, whatever you say." I wink.

Christian's eyes harden. "Stop biting your lip," he whispers. _Oops!_

"Sorry," I mutter quickly and take Teddy back from Christian. He just smirks at me.

"Sure you are."

I groan. "You are impossible," I giggle. "I'm putting Teddy to bed in here. Is that okay? I kinda just want it to be me and my boys right now," I say.

"Of course baby. Here, let me. You go back to bed." Christian jumps out of bed and grabs Teddy. I giggle again. Its like a tug-of-war between us to hold him. I don't think he's ever been set down unless he's sleeping.

I smile as I watch Christian tuck Teddy into the extra bassinet we keep in the corner of our bedroom. He's so hands-on with our son. The feedings (when I have a bottle available) the burpings, the changings, the endless night time wake-up calls, the tantrums. He's thrown himself into it all in the past three weeks. I sigh happily as I snuggle down into the covers. And he thought he wouldn't be a good father.

Christian crawls into bed beside me and wraps his arms around me from behind. I cuddle closer to him.

"Don't worry about the Hyde shit, baby. I'll never let him near you again. It is my life's work to protect you and our son. I love you so much, Mrs. Grey," he whispers and kisses my hair.

"I know," I whisper back. "I love you too, Mr. Grey. More than you know."

We lay like this for I don't know how long, staring at our son who sleeps peacefully an arm's length from our bed, until I feel Christian's arms loosen their grip ever so slightly. I sigh.

"Goodnight, my favorite boys," I whisper and finally fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Christian's POV**

_**Later that day…**_

"Smells good in here, baby," I say as I walk into the kitchen with Teddy. Ana looks up from the pot on the stove she is stirring and smiles that beautiful smile at me.  
"Thanks, baby," she pecks me on the cheek and kisses Teddy's hair. "Dinner will be ready soon, just have to put the sauce on when its out of the oven."  
It's Saturday and ever since we have moved in to the big house, we give Gail and Taylor Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off so they can have some time for themselves. Ana likes to cook on the weekends, anyway, and she's actually pretty good at it. Tonight she made us lasagna.

I walk into the dining room and set Teddy in his little baby swing that we keep there. He gurgles happily when I turn it on and he begins to rock slowly back and forth. I don't understand why this thing is so fucking entertaining for him, but god damn, you set him in here and he's happy for hours. Sometimes when Ana and I need a break we just let him swing it out for awhile. Not that we do anything but rest with these rare moments to ourselves. Even if we could be having sex (Still another 3 weeks, dammit), we're just so god damn tired all the time. I'm dreading going back to work next week, but I've neglected my company for too long as it is. I'm hoping to make my time there minimal so I can be home to help Ana with Ted. I'm not going to be one of those CEO hotshots that only sees their children when they're sleeping at night. No way.  
Ana has just finished setting the table so I help her bring the food out, and we fill our plates. Ana has stopped eating as much as she did when she was pregnant, which I don't like, but I know she's trying to look good for my brother's wedding, which is in 2 weeks, so I try not to nag her about it. As soon as that wedding is over, though, she needs to start eating more. I don't like her so bone-thin.  
"Earth to Christian. Hello?"  
Ana distracts me from my thoughts as she's waving her hand in front of my face. "What? Sorry, baby, did you say something?"  
Ana frowns at me. "You've been like this all week. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
"Been like what?"  
"Distracted. Distant. Staring off into space. Grumpy. C'mon Grey, what gives?" I knew she'd bring this up eventually. Dammit. This woman can read me better than she reads those books.

"It's nothing Ana. Eat please."  
"Not until you tell me what's bothering you."  
"Ana."  
"Christian."  
I glare at her. She puts her fork back on the table defiantly and fixes me with a steely gaze. Sometimes she really lives up to her maiden name.  
"I'll tell you later. Have you figured out who's going to watch Teddy during the wedding?" I try to distract her.  
She narrows her eyes at me. "Don't try this CEO-distraction shit with me. I've got it covered. Now spit it out." Holy shit, she is not fucking around right now. I sigh exasperatedly and run my hands through my hair.  
"Ana...it's not something we need to discuss right now...I'll talk to Flynn about it, I don't want you to have to deal with this shit," I mutter to my plate.  
"Hey," she says softly. I glance up at her. She puts her hand on top of mine. "I'm not 'dealing' with anything. You're my husband, my beloved husband, and if something is bothering you I want to help you. Please just tell me what's going on," she pleads with me. I don't deserve this woman.  
I sigh and throw my hands up in defeat, then let them fall into my lap and start to fidget. "It was just...the other day...I was holding Ted, trying to get him to go to sleep...and I was thinking about everything...it just kinda came out of nowhere…" I gulp and look up at Ana again and she's nodding, her eyes not leaving mine. "I was just thinking...I wonder if Ella ever cared for me the way I care for Ted. If she ever rocked me to sleep or-" my throat hitches. I feel my eyes water up.

"If she ever even loved me." I whisper.

I hear Ana's breath catch and I know I've caught her off guard. I never talk to her about this shit. I don't want to remember it. I don't want my new life tainted with my horrific past.

"Christian…" Ana seems at a loss for words. She grabs one of my hands and strokes it reassuringly with her thumb. "Of course your mother loved you."  
I laugh harshly. "Well she sure had a shitty way of showing it," I mutter.  
"I know your mother had...issues...but Christian how could she not love you. She was your mother, regardless of her problems. And I know you loved her too, even if you won't admit it."

There's a long pause.

"You're right," I say quietly.  
"What?" Ana whispers.

"You're right," I say again. "I did love her. Of course I did. She was all I fucking had. And she just threw her life out the fucking window." I slam my fist on the table and Ana cringes.

"I never even got to say goodbye. I thought...I thought she was sleeping. And then they came and took her and that was it. She was just gone." I look up at Ana with red eyes from the tears that I won't let fall. She is sobbing quietly with her hand over her mouth but still staring at me. I think we are both in shock. Wordlessly, she opens her arms, and I throw myself into them, finally allowing the tears to fall. I don't think I've ever cried this hard in my entire life. What the fuck is going on? Why do I feel this way? What possesed me to confess all of this shit to my wife? I am lost. All I know is that Ana is here. She's always here and she loves me. Even though I'm sitting here sobbing into her shoulder like a 28-year-old baby. She strokes my hair and rubs my back, and it feels so odd to let myself be comforted. But at this point I can't really move. Fuck. I am so pathetic. I am a grown man crying over my dead drug-addict whore of a mother, who I haven't seen since I was four years old. Fuck, I barely even knew her. I shake my head and pull myself out of Ana's embrace. I run my hands through my hair and take a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

Ana doesn't say anything. She just sits there with her hand on my arm, letting me release all of my emotions. I am exhausted and happy and confused and angry and sad all at the same time and I just want to bury myself inside her. God dammit I need to call Flynn. Finally when I've got myself somewhat back under control, Ana speaks.

"Better?" she whispers. I nod but don't look at her, by head still in my hands.

"Christian." I turn my head away. "Hey. Look at me. Baby, please," she says softly.  
I slowly raise my head. "Ana, I…" I'm at a loss for words. My voice is hoarse and I just want to go to sleep.

Ana takes a deep, shaky breath and gazes at me with wide, concerned eyes. "I think you should go see her," she whispers.

My heart drops to the floor.  
"_What?_"

Is she fucking kidding right now?

"I mean it. Christian...it's time you put these ghosts to rest. Obviously it's been bothering you more than you let on." she sounds hurt.

"I wish you would have told me, Christian."

I groan. "Ana, this wasn't even supposed to happen. I have no idea what the fuck is going on with me right now. But I'm not going to go to my dead mother's grave and talk about my feelings to a headstone. That's ridiculous," I mutter.  
"It's not," Ana retorts.

"And how would you know?" I mutter sarcastically. "Huh? How? Who have you lost?"  
She freezes.  
_Fuck. What did I just say._

Slowly she gets up from the table and walks over to Teddy's swing. She picks him up, holding him close, then quietly turns to face me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"In case you've forgotten," she says quietly, "which evidently you have, Ray is my step-dad. My real dad is dead, Christian. He's dead!" She's crying harder now. I feel like such an asshole.  
"And maybe I don't have any right to talk, since I didn't even know him, but if I had gotten the chance, like you did, I would consider myself lucky." She's yelling now. I cringe. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
"Regardless of the mistakes she made, she's still the woman who gave you life, Christian. And for that, and only that, I will always be grateful to her. And despite never knowing Frank, I'm grateful to him too, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Ana shifts Teddy in her arms and gazes at me sadly.

"I know she hurt you Christian. But she's gone now and there's nothing either one of us can do about it. She was a shitty mother and you didn't deserve that. But don't doubt it for a moment that she didn't love you. There's no way she couldn't." Ana gazes at Teddy and kisses his head. "There's no way I couldn't love this little boy, even if I had the issues Ella did. It's unconditional love, Christian. That's part of being a parent." She sighs and walks over to where I'm still frozen in my seat. Wordlessly she hands me Teddy, and I hold him as close as I can to me. Ana kisses the top of my head.  
"And part of being your wife," she whispers.  
I lean my head into her hip as she runs her hand through my hair. "I'm such an asshole. I'm sorry."  
"Yes, you are. I know." I whip my head around in surprise and she's smirking at me. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. I grab her hand with my Teddy-free arm and pull her down onto my lap, crushing my lips against hers intensely, passionately, life-affirmingly.

"I love you Mrs. Grey," I whisper when I finally release her. She stares at me breathlessly.

"I love you, Christian. Please think about what I said."  
I glance down at my son sleeping in my arms and sigh.

"I will."


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh my goodness you guys, I just want to say thank you again. I can't believe how much this story took off, I just started it for fun and now I have over 200 followers! You guys have no idea how much your kind reviews mean to me, they inspire me to keep this story going. I already have ideas in my head for after Phoebe is born, so you can bet this will be a LONG story! I love you guys.  
I think we've had enough drama for awhile. Time to let Ana and Christian relax a bit. Here's a couple of fluffy chapters :) Enjoy!**

**-K **

Chapter 17

**Christian's POV**

_**5 days later**_

I walk in the front door with Taylor and sigh. It's good to be home. Taylor heads to his office and I walk into the kitchen, where Gail is preparing dinner. It's late afternoon here on the Sound and the sunlight is streaming in through the windows. Gail smiles at me.  
"Hello, Mr. Grey. Have a good day?" she asks me. I take a seat at the breakfast bar and rub my temples.  
"Nothing special. I'd much rather be here," I tell her, and she nods.

"Well, if I may say so, Mr. Grey, you're doing an excellent job balancing your company and your family. Not many men could do what you're doing."  
I nod gratefully. "Thanks, Gail. What's for dinner?"  
"Baked chicken and potatoes with a cranberry apple salad on the side. Ana made that today," she says. I stand up.  
"Sounds good, Gail, thank you. Speaking of my wife, have you seen her?" I ask.  
"Last time I saw her was about a half hour ago. She was coming downstairs and I was going up. She's around here somewhere." Gail smiles sweetly at me and goes back to the stove.  
I walk into the living room and glance at the piano. I'm in the mood to play for awhile. But first I want to find my wife. She's not in here, so I head to her library office. Not here either. Perhaps she's in the family room? I wander in and at first see nothing. I turn to leave when I hear a faint snore. I walk around to the couch and there's Ana sprawled on her back, mouth hanging open, with one arm holding Teddy on her chest, both of them out for the count. I grin. They're so adorable. I run to my office and grab the digital camera, then run back in to snap a few photos of them, snickering the whole time. Ana's going to kill me when she finds these. Serves her right. The other day she got a shot of me curled up on the floor next to Teddy, both of us in the exact same position. It was pretty funny, I'll admit, but I can't even imagine all the shit I would get if anyone at work saw that. I crouch down and plant two feather light kisses on both of their cheeks. I decide to let Ana sleep until dinner is ready. Lord knows she needs it. I wander back into the living room and start to play a random song on my piano, looking out the window at the meadow, and my mind starts to wander. I think about what Ana said the other night. She's right. I need to go visit Ella. Truth is I'm terrified. Terrified of the emotions it will stir up. But hopefully that will be the end of it then, and I can finally move on. Get some closure and then close the door on the part of my life. I have a new family now, and Ana and Teddy are my world. God I love them so. _Sigh_. How long has it been since Ted was born? I do the math in my head. 3 weeks today. Wow. It feels like so much longer. Thank god. I don't know if I'll be able to resist Ana much longer. I have never been so horny. This past week we were like teenagers, groping and touching eachother all the time, but we never can go past 3rd base. Its so frustrating. That's gonna have to last me for the next three weeks. I sigh. Good thing Elliot and Kate's wedding is next weekend. That has been stressing Ana out this whole week. I swear she's been on the phone with Kate, Mia, and my mom for the majority of the time that I'm at work. Why are weddings so damn complicated?

"Hi."  
I abruptly stop playing and turn to see Ana standing in the doorway, wrapped in a blanket, with the baby monitor in her hand. I grin at her.  
"Hey baby. Is Teddy sleeping already?"  
"Yes, I just put him down. Now he's going to be up again all hours of the night," she sighs and walks over to me. She climbs onto my lap and wraps her arms around my neck, kissing my temple. _Oh, that feels good._ "When did you get home?" she breathes. "I've missed you."

I snake my arms around her and pull her closer to me. She rests her head on my shoulder. "I missed you too, baby. Not too long ago, but Gail said you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. You need your rest, Mrs. Grey." I kiss her nose and she giggles. I love that sound.  
"As do you, Mr. Grey. But right now I'm pretty hungry. Is dinner ready?"  
I grin at her. "I thought you'd never ask."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Ana's POV**

After a lovely dinner prepared for us by dear, dear Gail, Christian and I are snuggling on the couch in the living room, watching the sunset through the glass wall. I sigh happily.  
"I love it here. It's so beautiful."  
Christian tightens his arm around me. "Not as beautiful as you, Mrs. Grey," he breathes. _Oh, my man is so sweet sometimes._ I kiss his neck and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Have you thought anymore about what I said?" I ask tentatively. He sighs.  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"I'll go." I gasp in surprise. That was quick. "But you're coming with me. And then that's the end of it, Ana, I mean it. I don't want to dwell on it any more." Christian says quietly.  
"Okay," I say. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Doing this for me because I love you. And for your family because you're a good man. But mostly for yourself, because you need it," I whisper.  
Christian sighs again and pulls me onto his lap.

"You're welcome," he murmurs and kisses me. "And now, Mrs. Grey, I need you."

_Oh!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Ana's POV**

_**Sometime later that evening...**_

I gasp and sit up, looking around the room. Shit, did I fall asleep?

I glance down at Christian's glorious, naked body laying next to me. My inner goddess does a victory dance. Even with the no-sex rule, my husband sure knows how to please me. I am a very lucky lady.

"What time is it?" I murmur, checking the baby monitor. Thankfully, its still on.

Christian reaches for his blackberry, which has somehow ended up on the floor next to the fireplace. I giggle.

"It's 8:30" he tells me.  
"Shit." I mutter. "I need to go check on Teddy."  
"Baby, he's fine. He's sleeping. Otherwise we would have heard." He gestures to the monitor.  
I shake my head. "I know but, Christian…" I get up and pull my cotton dress over my head. He sighs. It's a mom thing. He wouldn't get it.

"I know. Hurry back to me," he grins. I smile back at him.

"You can bet on that."  
I hurry upstairs and nod to Ryan, who is reading a book in the chair outside the nursery. He's on Teddy-watch tonight, as we call it.

"Is he awake?" I ask him. Ryan shrugs.

"I haven't heard anything ma'am, and blushes slightly. _Oh, fuck_. Well, if he didn't hear Teddy, I'm sure he got an earful of Christian-and-Ana-Rated-X downstairs. I blush deeper red than him and nod.

"I'm just going to check on him then."

Ryan nods and and I tiptoe into Ted's room and peek into his bassinet. Thankfully, his eyes are shut, his lashes fanning out on his little cheek, and his breathing even with deep sleep. I watch his chest rise and fall for a few moments and smile to myself. _My little man. _I love him so. I give him a kiss on his belly and head back downstairs to my other man.  
When I get there I'm surprised to see Christian dressed in his jeans and white T-shirt again, the blankets miraculously folded and put away, all the pillows back in place. He's lit a bunch of candles and music is playing softly from the stereo. He's staring out the glass wall, facing away from me with a glass of wine in his hand. I take a moment to drink him in. Holy hell, he is so hot. I cannot wait for this three weeks to be over. He senses my presence and turns around.  
"There you are," he walks over and kisses my hair. "I've missed you."  
"I was gone for like 5 minutes."  
His eyes soften. "I know. But I always miss you when you're not with me." _Oh, Fifty._

"I miss you too, Mr. Grey." I kiss him. "Can I have some?" I ask, pointing to the wine in his hand. He pauses.  
"You're nursing our son, Ana."  
"I know. But I still have a couple of bottles left from when I pumped last week. It'll be fine. Please?" I beg. I am a responsible parent, but I want to have a romantic evening with my husband, dammit.

He sighs in defeat and runs his hand through his hair. "One."

"Okay," I agree giddily. I haven't had wine since I found out I was pregnant!

He pours me a glass and grins slyly at me. He cups the back of my head and tips the glass to my lips, giving me a drink. I smack my lips in appreciation. _Delicious._

"Tasty, Mrs. Grey?" he whispers as he hands me the glass. I take another sip.  
"Not as tasty as you." I giggle when he gasps.  
"Mrs. Grey, you have a naughty mind." He pulls me into his arms.  
"My husband has taught me well, then," I whisper. He chuckles and the music changes. I recognize the song. Christian notices too.  
"Ahh, Mrs. Grey. This is familiar. Our first dance as husband and wife," he murmurs softly in my ear. He takes my glass and sets both of them on the piano. Christian takes my hands and presses his forehead against mine.  
"Dance with me?" he whispers.

"Always," I breathe back.

He pulls me back into his arms and we sway slowly back and forth, letting the memories of our wedding fill our minds and the words wash over us.

_Close your eyes_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why_

_I think you're one of a kind._

_Here's to you_

_The one that always pulls us through_

_Always do what you gotta do_

_You're one of a kind_

_Thank God you're mine._

_You're my life and my safe harbor_

_Where the sun sets every night_

_And if my love is blind_

_I don't want to see the light._

_It's your beauty that betrays you_

_Your smile gives you away._

_Cause you're made of strength and mercy_

_And my soul is yours to save_

_I know this much is true_

_When my world was dark and blue_

_I know the only one who rescued me was you_

_When your love pours down on me_

_I know I'm finally free_

_So I tell you gratefully_

_Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep_

_You're the reason why I'm breathing._

_With a little look my way_

_You're the reason that I'm feeling_

_It's finally safe to stay…._

"My soul is yours to save…I know the only one who rescued me was you," Christian sings the words in my ear. I look up at him and his grey eyes are blazing with love. "It's true Ana. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I stare into my husband's eyes and feel my love for him burning inside me. I would do anything for this man. I would dance with him until the sun came up if he asked me to. I kiss him softly.

"I love you Christian. I always will."  
He smiles shyly and whispers, "I know."

**If you're wondering, the song I picked for Christian and Ana's first dance is "Close Your Eyes" by Michael Buble. I think it describes them so well and its a beautiful song. Look it up if you'd like!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all, I'm so sorry for the writing hiatus, but I had the shittiest of all shitty weeks...and its only Thursday! Ugh. But I promised you at least 2 updates per week and I promise you will get them. Here they are! Time for Ana and Christian to be thrown a little curveball...happy reading! I will try to do another update tomorrow or Saturday!**

**Thanks to dm1990 for the idea for these chapters!**

Chapter 19

**Ana's POV**

_Friday afternoon_

"Christian, hurry up or you're going to be late!" I yell up the stairs.  
"Ana, its my jet, it doesn't matter if I'm late or not," he mutters as he hurries into the foyer. He kisses me and nods to Taylor.

"See you soon, baby," he smiles at me. Then he grabs Teddy from my arms and gives him a peck on each cheek. "Be good for your momma, little man." He hands Ted back to me and hurries out the door behind Taylor.

My mother and Bob are landing at Sea-Tac soon, so Christian and Taylor are going to pick them up. Gail and I have been running around the house like mad men for the past two days getting ready for them. I'm glad Gail appreciates how important it is for me to take care of my own home, and she lets me dictate things. I am so grateful for her help though, because this house is HUGE. I didn't really realize how big it actually was until I was stuck cleaning it on Gail's weekend off. Teddy squirms in my arms and I glance down at him.

"Hey Tedbear." I kiss his nose. "Grandma will be here soon to meet you! She's going to love you, baby boy. We all do." I smile at my son and study his face cautiously. He's been a little weird today. I wander into the kitchen where Gail is putting some things into the freezer.

"Ana, I was just about to come find you." She smiles at me. Gail is one of the sweetest people on the planet. "I made some meals that you can heat up for tonight and tomorrow. I know you like to cook, but with all the company and taking care of Ted, if it's easier, I made these just in case." That's Gail for you. She thinks of everything.

"Thank you so much, Gail. I'm sure we'll use them." She smiles again.

"Do you need anything else before I head out, dear?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you could watch Teddy for like 20 minutes. I just need to shower and put something other than sweats on for when Mom and Bob get here." The effort that I used to put into looking good have gone out the window ever since Teddy was born.  
"Sure, I'd love to. Come here sweet boy." She holds her arms out for Teddy and I hand him to her. Gail adores him and he seems to have taken to her pretty well. I am so grateful for this woman.

"Thanks again, Gail. If he gets fussy just put him in his swing. I won't be long." She nods at me and I hurry upstairs to the master bathroom to get ready.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

After a relaxing, much needed shower and some time to myself, I am feeling great. I have on a burgundy skirt with a cream colored, loose-fitting top and gold studs in my ears. I check myself in the mirror one more time and am satisfied. Hurrying back downstairs, I hear Teddy's piercing cries. _Oh, shit._ I run into the family room where Gail is walking Teddy around the room. His face is bright red and scrunched up and he is screaming his lungs out. My heart sinks. _Oh, my poor baby._

"What's wrong?" I murmur as Gail hands Teddy back to me.

"I think he might be coming down with something. He feels a little warm and he's usually so happy and well-behaved," Gail tells me. I've only been gone 20 minutes and she looks exhausted.  
"Hmm, okay, well I'll give the doctor a call when Christian gets back. Thank you so much, Gail, really. I appreciate it. And thanks for coming by today. Go home and enjoy your weekend. We'll see you Monday." I smile serenely at her.  
She grins at me. "Any time, sweet girl. Teddy is such a wonderful baby. Please let me know when you hear something from the doctor." I promise her I will, and with that, Gail grabs her purse and heads out.

Teddy wails again and I wince. "Oh, sweetie, what's the matter? Please don't cry, Momma hates it when you cry, Teddy bear." I rock him in my arms as I pace back and forth around the room. Teddy continues screeching. My eyes water up. I hate to see my little boy so miserable. And I have no clue what to do. Shouldn't I know this? I'm his mother, for God's sake. Why can't I make him feel better? Gail said he felt warm. I put my hand to his little head. _Oh, my._ He is burning up. My poor baby. Maybe I should get a damp cloth for his head. Yes, that should help. I go to the kitchen and grab a clean towel from the drawer and run it under the tap. I squeeze the extra water out and carry Ted to his room. Settling down in the rocker, I put the cloth on the back of his neck and rub his back as I rock him back and forth. After a long time, Ted's shrieks subside to sniffles, then sometime after that, silence. I glance down at him warily. He has worn himself out with all his crying. Fresh tears run down my cheeks. I feel like a horrible mother. When Carla gets here I will ask her for some advice. I tuck Teddy into his bed and dab his cheeks with the cloth. His face is so red. I really need to call the doctor. It can't wait anymore. I turn the baby monitor on and head downstairs to the kitchen. I sit at the table with my head in my hands, rubbing my temples. I am just about to fetch my phone from my purse when I hear the front door open.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Christian's POV

"Ana?" I call. I round the corner and see her sitting in the kitchen with her head in her hands. She looks up at me with tearstained cheeks.

"Ana! What's wrong?!" I hurry over to her and kneel down to eye level. _What the fuck is going on? _

"Teddy's sick," Ana whimpers. "I don't know what to do, he's just been crying ever since you left," she sniffles and buries her head in my shoulder.

I inhale sharply. "Have you called the doctor?"  
"I was just about to."  
"Well, let me do it. We'll get someone to see Teddy right away. I'll take care of this baby," I say confidently. She nods.

"Where's my mom?"

"Taylor is bringing them in. They wanted to carry their own bags." He rolls his eyes.

"Ana, honey?" Carla's voice calls out.

"Mom!" Ana jumps up and runs into the living room, throwing her arms around Carla's neck.

"Oh, Ana, sweetie, what's the matter? You look tired." Carla studies her face.

Ana shakes her head as she steps back. "I'm fine, Mom. I think Teddy's running a fever and it's just been a long day."  
"Oh, shoot, just as we were getting here. Well, try not to worry, honey, I'm sure he will be fine," Carla rubs Ana's shoulder.

"Don't stress yourself out, Ana." Bob comes over and puts an arm around her shoulders. She nods.

"Thanks, Bob. Good to see you. Here, I'll show you where your room is and when Teddy wakes up you can meet him." She leads them towards the stairs. They follow with their bags.  
"Taylor will take your bags," I call out. Bob just shakes his head.  
"Christian, it's fine. We're capable adults, I think we can handle carrying our own luggage up the stairs."

I grit my teeth. Can't they just listen to me?

"Alright," I mutter. I need to check on Teddy anyway. I hurry up the stairs ahead of them and quietly enter Ted's room. Oh, yikes. His face is so red and his breathing sounds clogged. He must be congested. I feel my heart twist and I quickly hurry out of the room before I wake him. I whip out my blackberry and press the speed dial.  
"Christian Grey for Dr. Stephens."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Christian's POV**

Dr. Stephens does not usually make house calls. But then she started working for me.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Teddy should be fine. He just has a slight fever and some congestion. Nothing to worry about." I exhale a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and I hear Ana's sigh of relief next to me. Teddy whimpers in her arms.

"Just give him one of these once every twelve hours." She hands me a bottle of 3 pills.

"What are these?" I ask suspiciously.

"Children's Tylenol. With Teddy so young we can't give him any more than that. But make sure he sleeps a lot and give him some water in-between feedings. That will help. He should ride it out by the end of the weekend." I nod at her.

"Thank you, Doctor." I shake her hand.

"Yes, thank you so much, Tara," Ana pipes up. I roll my eyes. Does she have to be so informal with everyone?

"You're welcome, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey. Call me if you need anything else." She nods and heads out the door.

"Thank God," Ana whispers.

"He'll be fine, baby. Let's give him one of these pills now. You should probably feed him," I tell her. Ana nods and takes the pill bottle from me.

"I'm going upstairs. Hopefully he'll go down after he eats and gets some medicine. Can you keep my mom and Bob entertained for like a half hour?" She pleads with me. I groan.

"Can't I go up with him?"  
"Are there any bottles left?"

_Shit._ "No, I used the last one this morning. Fuck." Ana smirks at me and salutes.

"Good luck, soldier." She winks and starts to head upstairs. "Mom likes HGTV," she calls over her shoulder. "Put that on the TV and she won't say a word." _What the fuck is HGTV?_ I roll my eyes. Television is so pointless. I shake my head and head down to the family room to entertain my in-laws.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Ana's POV**

I am lounging on the couch with my mom watching _House Hunters_ when I hear Teddy wail over the baby monitor. I close my eyes.  
"Shit," I mutter. I am so exhausted.  
"Let me get him, honey, I haven't even seen him yet," Carla pouts a little. I nod gratefully and she hurries upstairs. I hear her over the baby monitor.

"Oh, Teddy! Oh you are so precious! Hi, baby boy, I'm your grandma. I love you so much. Oh, poor boy, you don't feel good do you? Here, lets go see Momma." Her voice fades and in a few moments she's back in the room with me. I glance at Teddy sniffling in her arms and my heart sinks. He's still adorable either way. I smile warily at them.  
"Does he pass inspection?"

"Oh, Ana, honey he's so beautiful! He looks just like Christian though, sorry dear. Your eyes though, and they're perfect. Oh I just feel so bad for him," she says sadly as she hands him to me. I rock him back and forth in my arms and check my watch. _Crap!_ It's already seven-thirty. I'm sure Mom and Bob are starving but I'm just so tired and my head is pounding from Teddy's wailing. I say a silent prayer in gratefulness for Gail's frozen meals in the freezer. I stand up.

"I'm going to get dinner ready. Can you hold him for me, Mom?"  
"Is that even a question?!" she grabs him back from me and I just have to chuckle.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Christian's POV**

"For the love of God, make it stop!" I groan. It is 3:45 in the morning and Teddy is screaming his lungs out.

Ana whips her head around and glares at me. "Excuse me? 'It'? You mean your son, Christian?" Her voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, you know that's not what I meant. The crying, god dammit!" I wrap my pillow around my head.

"He's _sick_, Christian, God! Have a little more sympathy here, please."

"He's been screaming like that since midnight."  
"He's SICK!" she yells again.

"You don't think I know that?" I mutter back. It's been freaking me out all day. "He has to have lost his voice by now, fuck. Doesn't he have a pacifier or something? When did he eat last? Can't we give him some more medicine?" I am flipping shit over this, I don't know what to do.

"Not till four-thirty, Christian, its every twelve hours, remember? You asked me that twenty minutes ago."

"Well I'm sorry if that's the only fucking thing I can do to help my son!" I explode. I jump out of bed and start pacing around the room. "This isn't normal, why is he sick when he's so young? Why won't he stop crying?" I run my hands through my hair.

"He'll be fine," Ana mutters, tuning me out.

I grumble a string of cuss words and grab my laptop. There's got to be something else we can do. I'll find it if it takes me all god damn night.

"Can you hold him for a second? I have to use the bathroom." Ana stands up and brings him over to the chair I'm sitting in. I sigh and put my laptop down.

"Come here, little man, hey, hey, hey, don't cry Ted." I snuggle him into my arms as Ana hurries to the bathroom. Ted just shrieks some more. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I am so helpless. I am failing as a father. Aren't I supposed to take care of him? I'm not doing a very fucking good job, am I? I take a deep breath. _Don't lose your shit, Grey._

I grab the diaper bag from the floor and fumble around for Teddy's pacifier. I find it and offer it to him. But his eyes are closed and he just keeps squirming. _Dammit, Teddy, come on, I'm trying to help you._ I finally just sort of shove it in his mouth, and he realizes what's happening. He latches onto it and sucks on it as his whimpers die down. _Ahhh...silence._ I forgot what that sounded like.

Teddy blinks up at me with tear-filled blue eyes. I feel my heart constrict. My poor guy. I wish I could switch places with him. I'd do anything. He doesn't deserve this. A sob escapes me.

"Christian, hey, baby, what's the matter?" I hear Ana's panicked voice as she re-enters the room. "Hey, you got him calmed down." she kneels down and smiles reassuringly at me.

"No, the pacifier calmed him down. I did nothing. He just sat here and cried until I gave him that thing," I mutter.

"Well-"

"Why can't I fix this?" I whisper, cutting her off. She blinks at me. "I'm his dad, I'm supposed to make everything okay, and he's just miserable." I glance down at Ted.

"Christian." I look up at Ana.

"You're doing awesome. This is the first time your first child has gotten sick, and you're the one who gave him the pacifier, and rocked him and called the doctor and got him the medicine. You do make everything better, baby, look at him. He's already calmer just being in your arms. He knows his dad is going to take care of him." Ana runs her hand through my hair. It feels good.

"But why did he get sick? I shouldn't have let this happen to him."

"Christian, babies get sick. Kids get sick. Adults get sick. It just happens. There's nothing you can do about it."

I grit my teeth.

"Christian, look at me," Ana says quietly. I tilt my head up at her.

"You. Cannot. Control. This." she whispers.

I squeeze my eyes shut and inhale a shaky breath. I know this is true, but it's hard to hear. And even harder for me to accept. I don't know if I can yet.

"I wish I could," I whisper back. "I'd do anything."  
"I know."

I sigh. "Guess this is something I'm going to have to get used to," I grumble.

Ana nods. "Yes, unfortunately. Sorry, Mr. Megalomaniac. Heaven forbid he break his arm or something down the road."

I freeze. "I don't ever want to think about that," I mutter. Ana chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Then let's not."

I nod and glance at Teddy. "He's finally asleep. Thank fuck."

"Thank fuck indeed. I'm going to crash in about 5 seconds," Ana mumbles. I stand up and we walk over and tuck Teddy into his bassinet. Ana kisses his forehead softly.

"Goodnight, my angel. Mommy loves you so much. Feel better sweet boy," she whispers to him. I kiss him in the same spot.

"Do as your mother says. I love you, little man."

Ana sighs and we climb into bed. I pull her close to me, her back to my front.

"Remember we have to give him his pill at 4:30," I mumble into her hair. "What time is it?"  
I feel Ana crane her neck to look at the clock on the nightstand. "It's...its...4:30."  
_Fuck._


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, I suck. I totally and completely suck. This past month has been crazy and to be honest I've had total writers block. I promise you I will keep updating this story as much as I can, but now I'm back at college for the fall semester so my schedule is pretty crazy. After these next couple chapters I am not going to write about every little thing, I will do Teddy's milestones and big events in the Grey family. Thank you all for being so patient and I hope you understand. And as always thank you for reading :)**

**This chapter begins the trial with Jack. I would just like to restate that I am writing this for FUN, and so some things might not be completely accurate in terms of real life court proceedings. I have never been to court so I don't know exactly how it works. But I looked into it a little and I tried my best. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 21

**Ana's POV**

I wake up with a feeling of dread.

Today is the trial with Jack Hyde. This is the day I've been dreading for the past 8 and a half months. I feel like I might puke.

Taking a deep, shuddery breath, I feel Christian's arms tighten around me. He knows I'm awake. I turn to face him and I see his sad grey eyes reflecting all the pain in mine. I know how hard this is for him. Today is going to suck. Wordlessly, he kisses my forehead then presses his against mine. We stay like this for a long time, staring into each other's eyes, trying to fuse our strength so we can face this awful day. As bad as it sounds, I'm grateful that I am not alone in this. Christian is here by my side. And he always will be.

Ted's whimpers interrupt our silent moment. Christian kisses me again and rolls over.

"I'll get him, baby. You just rest for a minute." He glances down at me. I nod.  
"Okay," I choke out.

Grimacing, Christian hurries out of the room. I sigh and decide I should get up and get ready. I need to distract myself from the thoughts running through my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I step back into the bedroom a little while later, Christian is sitting on the bed playing with Ted.

"Look Tedbear, its Mommy," Christian whispers to him. I scoop him up and close my eyes as I hold him close to my chest, breathing in his sweet baby scent. _Lord give me strength. _When I open my eyes I peek at Christian over the top of Teddy's head. He's staring at me again. I can't read his expression. We nod at eachother and he comes over and wraps his arms around Teddy and I. No matter what, we are in this together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later we are ushered into a room in the back of the courthouse. It is very lavish, with faux leather couches surrounding a coffee table, a huge desk near the fireplace and a mini kitchen. Behind a door is a bathroom. I set Teddy's carrier down on the desk and peek in at him. He's out for the count. Good. I need to focus on what's ahead. A moment later I hear the door open and shut, and I turn around to see Grace and Carrick entering the room. I relax a little.  
"Hello sweetheart, are you holding up okay?" Carrick kisses me on the cheek. He's going to be representing Mia and I as our lawyer today and I am so grateful to have him here.  
"Given the circumstances, I'm doing okay I guess," I mutter back. Grace comes over and hugs me.

"Don't you let him scare you, darling girl, you hear me? We'll get this all taken care of. You're so brave, you and Mia, standing up to that hideous man. I still can't believe what happened to you two." Grace shakes her head, teary-eyed, and pats my hand again before releasing me to hug Christian. She whispers something I don't hear into his ear and he nods, his eyes tightening around the edges. _Sigh._ Everyone is so tense.

"Where is Mia?" I ask quietly.

"She's outside with Elliot. She had a bit of a breakdown on the way here, and he's trying to calm her down. She wanted a little space, but I know she'll want to see you," Carrick tells me. "You too," he nods at Christian.

Grace agrees to keep an eye on Teddy while Carrick gets his things together for the trial, so we head outside to the parking lot where Mia is leaned up against Grace and Carrick's SUV, hands over her eyes, shuddering and hiccupping uncontrollably. I hear Christian's sharp intake of breath when he sees her, and he quickly hurries over to her and pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. Mia glances up and when she sees its him she starts sobbing again.

"Oh, Christian…" Mia bawls. "I don't want to see him. I don't want to see her. I can't do this." _Ditto, sister._ My breath hitches in my throat and I am frozen, staring at the two of them. _I must not cry. _

"Shhh, Mia, it's going to be okay. We'll be right there with you, okay sweetheart? I am so proud of you for doing this. Don't let them scare you. I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again." Christian tries to soothe his sister. She nods and sniffles. Elliot makes his way over to me and touches my arm lightly. I jump.

"Whoa, hey little sis...how're you holding up?" Elliot asks me softly. There's a tenderness in his blue eyes that I haven't seen before as he glances over at his sister again, then back at me. I just shake my head.

"I'm awful," I whisper. "But I have to be strong for Mia." _For Christian, _I think to myself. I don't think he could bear it if both of us were inconsolable. Elliot seems to understand my unspoken words. He just nods.  
"Kate will be here soon," he tells me. "Her boss was trying to get her to cover the trial for the paper, but naturally she refused. That girl's gonna get herself fired one of these days," Elliot chuckles slightly. I manage a teeny smile.

"That's Kate for you," I say fondly. "She's as loyal as they come."

"That she is," Elliot smiles. "You excited about the wedding?"  
It's hard to remember in the midst of all this stress that Elliot and Kate's wedding is only a few days away. "Yes, I'm ecstatic," I admit. "But its hard to think about that right now." Elliot nods.

"I know."

We sit in silence for a few more minutes, Mia's quiet sniffles the only sound. The stillness in the air is interrupted by the screeching of tires. I glance up in alarm to see Kate in her Porsche flying past us into a parking space. She slams the door and practically sprints over to me, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh Steele, this is seriously the worst. I am so sorry."

I squeeze her back tightly. "You're telling me. How did it go with Fletcher?"  
She steps back and rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. Like I was really going to come sit in here and take notes. He knows who I am and who my family is. I told him there was no way in hell I was going to go against them like that and if he had a problem with it he could fire me on the spot." She tosses her hair behind her.

"Kate!" I gasp. "I appreciate the devotion, but I don't want you to get fired!"  
Kate smirks. "He wouldn't fire me. He can't. I'm a damn good reporter and my name on those articles gets him double the readers than he would normally have. Don't you worry about me, Steele." Ugh, she is fabulous. I wish I could harness even a third of the confidence that Kate has. I shake my head.  
"Thank you for being here," I say quietly. Kate squeezes my hand.

"Anytime, anywhere babe. Jeez, poor Mia," Kate sighs, glancing over towards the SUV. We walk over to where Christian and Mia are still locked together. I rub Mia's back.

"Hi sweetie," I say. Mia peeks up from Christian's shoulder.  
"Ana," she mumbles and moves from Christian's arms to mine. Kate smooths her hair down a couple times.

"We can do this," I tell her. _God, I hope so._ Mia nods and takes a deep, shuddery breath.

"Well, let's get this over with." Kate takes one of her hands and Elliot takes the other, and they walk her towards the courthouse. Christian stands in front of me and studies my face seriously.  
"Are you alright?" he asks me seriously. My eyes flick to his for a fraction of a second, and the look he's giving me makes me want to break down right there. I glance away and shake my head.  
"Just...stay close to me," I whisper nearly inaudibly. Christian wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him, kissing my hair.  
"Always."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Ana's POV**

"...And nothing but the truth?" the judge is saying.

"I do," Carrick vows.

They are swearing in the jury and the lawyers. Hyde will be brought in any moment now. I feel sweaty and clammy and cold. Christian feels me shudder and pulls me tighter against him on the bench. I bury my face in his chest and take a deep breath. Christian's scent always makes me feel better.

"Oh, fuck," Kate whispers from the end of the bench. I glance up and see him.

_Hyde._

He looks awful. There are bluish, purpleish bags under his eyes, and his skin is pale, sallow, with an almost yellowish tint. His hair is overgrown and scruffy, and surprisingly, he seems to have gained some weight. He is being escorted by two guards on either side. His hands are cuffed in front of him and he is hunched over with his head down. He limps closer in his neon orange jumpsuit, and I hear Mia whimper softly. Hyde must hear it too, because his head snaps up and he looks directly at me. I gasp and feel Christian's arm tighten around me. An evil grin spreads across Jack's face as he studies me with his bloodshot eyes

"Hellooo, _Ana,_" he growls just loud enough for me to hear. His eyes travel up and down my body. "Everytime I see you, you just get more and more delicious."

Bile rises in my throat and the next thing I know Christian is standing up, his hands in fists at his sides. He glares at Jack with something that can only be described as pure, raw hate.

"Christian, no," I whisper. I tug on his arm. "Sit down, please baby."

Christian blinks and looks down at me, then back at Hyde. Hyde's guards have grabbed both of his arms and drag him away to the other end of the room. Hyde never takes his eyes off of us, grinning evilly the whole time. Christian is still frozen.

"Christian, sit down, now," Carrick mutters quietly, sternly. Christian sighs and plops back down on the bench very ungracefully, un-Christian-like. He pulls me against him again and buries his nose in my hair.

"They better lock that fucker up for life or I'll kill him the moment he gets parole," Christian mutters angrily. I feel my stomach churn. This is already starting off horribly. Mia sniffles beside me, and I see Kate reach over from Mia's other side to pat her hand. Mia leans against her.

The trial begins and Carrick gives his opening statement. Hyde's lawyer, who looks like he'd rather be on our side of the courtroom, gives his statement as well. Hyde is smirking in his seat, no longer looking at us, but the look on his face makes me want to sprint out of the courtroom this very instant. Carrick is talking with the jury while I glance around at my relatives. Christian looks pissed and stressed out, Mia looks miserable and pale, Kate looks worried, Elliot also looks pissed and stressed out, and Grace, holding my son, looks tired and sad. I can only imagine how my own face looks. I feel like I'm wearing an almost invisible mask that is barely concealing the terror going on inside my mind right now. I wonder how long it will hold. I am interrupted from my thoughts when Carrick turns around.

"The jury would like to call Anastasia Grey to the stand please," he says, giving me an _I'm sorry_ look. I take a deep breath.

"It's just my dad, baby, don't worry, he won't ask you anything that will hurt your case. I promise," Christian reassures me. Grace, who is sitting behind us, reaches out to squeeze my shoulders with her free hand.

"Go on, dear," she whispers softly.

I stand up on shaky legs and make my way to the podium. I am given a bible and the lady in dark robes asks me to hold up my right hand.

"Anastasia Grey, on behalf of Washington State Court, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" she asks me.

"I do," I squeak out.

"Now, Ana," Carrick begins. He smiles at me, trying to reassure me. Holy hell, I am sweating like a cow. Gross.

"Ana, can you tell me exactly what happened on the morning of September 16th of last year?" Carrick asks me gently.

I gulp and take a deep, steadying breath. "Yes. I can," I say. I close my eyes and summon up every last bit of strength that I have in me. I can feel Christian's eyes on me and it makes me feel a little stronger. When I open my eyes, I fix them on Jack Hyde with a steely gaze.

"Mr. Hyde contacted me at my office that morning. He demanded that I meet him at an undisclosed location in two hours with 5 million dollars. When I refused, he threatened to harm or kill my sister-in-law, Mia Grey, unless I met his demands. He also said if I informed anyone of what I was doing-including my husband, security team, or the police-he would find out, and he would kill Mia," I state calmly, despite the story I am recounting. "I was terrified for Mia's life and, not knowing what else to do, tried to carry out his request. I managed to ditch my security team, which was a difficult task, and get the money out of the bank without my husband knowing the reason why." My voice shakes a little, remembering how Christian thought I was leaving him. My eyes flick to his face for a brief moment. There's pain in his eyes from the memory. But he nods at me, urging me to keep going. Kate gives me a thumbs up. Another deep breath.

"Mr. Hyde's accomplice, Elizabeth Morgan, picked me up from the bank and ordered me into the back of her SUV. She also ordered me to get rid of my cell phone." I go on to explain how I had taken the bank manager's phone and hid mine in the duffle bags full of money. "When we arrived at where Mr. Hyde was waiting for us, he attacked me." I shudder.

"I'm very sorry I have to ask you this, Ana, but can you recall the specific details of the attack?" Carrick asks me sadly. I know how much he hates this, but it's evidence. I know that.

I sigh. "Yes," I whisper. My breath hitches in my throat. I order myself not to look at Christian. "Miss Morgan ordered me to get out of the car, and when I saw Jack, I immediately asked him to tell me where Mia was. He wouldn't answer me. He made sure I had the money, which Miss Morgan confirmed, and as soon as she had done so, he…he slapped me across the face." I choke out. "I-I fell to the ground, and I remember my head hitting the sidewalk pretty hard. After that my vision was blurry, so it was hard to see what was going on." My voice has now dropped to a whisper. Against my will, I move my gaze back to Christian, who has gone white in the bench. His hands are gripping his pant legs so hard I can almost see his veins bulging from his hands. I stifle a sob.

"And…an-and then h-he kicked me…in the ribs," I stutter out. "And then-"

"And it's true that at the time of the attack, you were pregnant with your son, correct?" Carrick interrupts me.

I glance at Ted, asleep in Grace's arms. "Yes." I whisper. I hear a couple women on the jury gasp.

"So it can be determined that, had the attack been any more forceful or had gone on any longer, the fetus could have been severely harmed, possibly terminated?" Carrick presses. I gape at him. Why is he making me remember this?

"Yes," I mutter, looking away. I close my eyes and repeat my mantra from earlier. _I will not cry. I will NOT cry._

"Thank you for clarifying that, Anastasia. Please, go on. What happened next?" Carrick is jotting something down on his clipboard.

"Right. So." I try to gather my thoughts into some sort of order after they were just dissolved to pieces. "Jack kicked me. And then…he started yelling at me." _Please, Carrick, do not make me go into any more details._

"What exactly did he say after the initial attack?" Carrick asks quietly. He doesn't look at me.

I groan and put my head in my hands. _Fuck._ I can practically feel Christian's fury from up here. I peek up at him. Grace is rubbing his back, and his shoulders are shaking with his hand over his eyes. _Holy fuck, I'm going to lose it._ I feel my eyes well up with tears and I glance down at my hands.

"'That's for SIP, you fucking bitch,'" I whisper hoarsely, tears streaming down my face. I can still hear the words echoing in my head. I hear Jack chuckle and my head snaps up at the sound. He smirks at me and I feel red-hot fury course through my veins. I quickly dash my tears away with my hand and fix my gaze back on Carrick.

"And then what happened, Ana?" he asks me.

"Well, while Mr. Hyde was distracted my Miss Morgan, I was able to pull out the gun I had stashed in the waistband of my jeans. I shot him just above the knee," I say rather smugly. I smirk slightly at Jack. "He went down on the spot."

"After that, I blacked out, and I woke up in the hospital room. You know everything from there." I shrug at him. He nods.

"Thank you, Anastasia. No further questions. I would like to call Mia Grey to the stand."

I step down from the podium on shaky legs. Mia hugs me fiercely, and I squeeze her back tightly. "Don't let that ass get into your head. He was staring at me the whole time." I whisper quickly. She nods and I give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Dizzily, I make my way back to my seat, where Christian grabs me and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Did I do okay?" I gasp.

"Ana, you were amazing, dear," Grace beams at me. I see faint tearstains on her cheeks and realize she has been crying as well. I was only focused on Christian and Jack this whole time. Kate peels me away from Christian and hugs me almost as hard as he did.

"Way to go, Steele," is all she manages to choke out. Elliot grins at me.

"You kicked ass up there. High five!" he beams and I manage a slight chuckle. Christian pulls me back into his lap and kisses my hair over and over again.

"My beautiful, beautiful, brave girl," he whispers. "I am so sorry. But I am so proud of you for being so strong, my love." He wipes a tear from my eye. "Teddy is proud of his Mommy, too." I beam as Christian takes Ted from his mother and hands him to me in his little bundle. I snuggle him against my chest.

"Oh, Teddy bear, I'm just so glad you're okay. Everything is going to be fine, nothing will ever harm you again. It's all going to be okay now," I murmur to him over and over. I glance up at Jack, who is glaring at us with his beady little eyes. I glare right back at him and lift my chin up defiantly. As I hold my son close to me, my only hope is that at the end of this trial, my words will ring true.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
